To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!
by AeroZero404
Summary: This story is a crossover of epic proportions! The characters of To Aru Majutsu no Index, Shakugan no Shana, and Hayate no Gotoku!  Hayate the Combat Butler  all meet each other in Academy City, along with a mysterious young man.
1. Chapter 0: First and Foremost

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

First and Foremost

Hey there internet. Let me tell you a little about my fanfic. This is a crossover of To Aru Majutsu no Index, Shakugan no Shana, and Hayate no Gotoku (Hayate the Combat Butler) as you can probably tell from the title. A pretty interesting thing I am going to do is have an opening and ending for each chapter. I plan on having 2 openings and 1 ending for at least this fanfic series. Usually it is the other way around, but I already made the first opening and ending, and the ending already contains all of the characters I plan to include.

I am also going to give you guys some little tidbits so you may be interested in my fanfic. The setting is in Academy City. The main characters are Touma, Misaka, Shana, Yuji, Hayate, Nagi, and Hinagiku. The minor characters are Yoshida, Ike, Fukiyose, Index, Accelerator, and Kuroko. Almost all of the characters in each show show up once in this series. Technically, the main characters are not the ones that this fanfic revolves around. The "true" main character is an OC (I know, I know bad idea, but I need a character to tie the three stories together.). His name is Joe Biamonte (I really couldn't think of a better name so I went with my own and changed a few words around, and really it's better than naming him Blake Darkshadow or some shit like that). He is a transfer student from America, but he has an Italian heritage (Somewhat comes in later). He is Roman Catholic (Again comes in later again). He also becomes an Esper (He needs some sort of power). He transfers in the same time as the others do. His clothing besides A Certain School's uniform is a regular t-shirt, a jacket or sweater, jeans, sneakers, and a drill necklace from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (needed something metal around his neck for a later part in the story and something anime related for an omake chapter). I won't spoil to much for you for now.

The story's setting is about the ending of Shakugan no Shana II and Hayate no Gotoku! Second Season anime. I needed a good stopping points for both, so I thought where the anime left off at were the best. To Aru Majutsu no Index on the other hand, I made it last until the ending of the Queen of the Adriatic Ark and since I recently completed all of the up to date novels, I will also add in some people as well. To clarify, the Athena chapters haven't happened yet, Yuji hasn't become evil yet, and WW3 has not happened yet.

By the way, I am going to use different styles for certain situations. I am going to use **bold** when a character speaks in English. _Italics_ will be used for when a character thinks.

The openings and endings will be located on my Profile. I have a picture of the OC on my deviantart page that is also located on my Profile as well.

And the story of life goes on...

-AeroZero404


	2. Chapter 1: It always starts with a Pilot

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic :(.

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 1: It always starts with a Pilot!

"What do you mean we're leaving!" Nagi exclaimed.

It was very early in the Sanzenin household. Nagi just woke up and Maria gave her the grave news.

"I- I don't understand; why are we leaving the mansion?"

"You have been invited to attend Tokiwadai in Academy City, Academy City is even more prestigious than Hakou Academy, so I believe you should go." Maria replied.

"You said invited, I don't have to go!"

By now, Hayate was outside the door about to knock. Suddenly, he became very nervous and scared to enter the room filled with shouting. But, as a butler, he knew he had to enter.

"Good morning Milady," Hayate cheerfully said.

Nagi gave Hayate a menacing glare. "You... You knew about this didn't you!"

"What do you mean Milady?"

"Ehh!" Hayate exclaimed after Maria told him the news.

"All right listen," Maria exclaimed, "we are all going to Academy City!"

"Wha- What," Nagi stuttered, "what about Isumi, Sakuya, Wataru, Tama, and the other butler that lives here!"

At that moment, somewhere in the mansion's property, Klaus was pierced by an arrow.

"I am sorry Nagi but they are not coming with us, and no you can't use your money otherwise," Maria said after seeing Nagi eying her stash of money in her bedroom's safe.

"Why can't I?"

"To attend the schools in Academy City, you have to meet their special requirements," answered Maria.

"Special requirements?" asked Hayate.

"Yes," answered Maria again, "apparently you need some sort of special requirement to attend, but they don't state what."

Then, Nagi replied, "Alright, I can understand why I can go, but you said all of us are going, then why is Hayate going?" An arrow then pierced Hayate's body.

"That is a good point, I do wonder why Hayate was also invited," Maria said. Another arrow pierced Hayate's body.

"It could be from his superb strength," Maria added.

"Yes that has to be it," Nagi said, "there is no way it could be intelligence." Yet another arrow pierced Hayate.

"Anyways, do we really have to go?" Nagi asked.

"Yes," replied Maria, "I think it will be a good experience for both of you, or at least you Nagi."

"Fine!" exclaimed Nagi, "at least we will all be together."

"Actually, you will be living in a dorm with another girl, Nagi,"

"WHAT!" Nagi yelled, "hell no, no way, no way in hell!"

"Umm, Maria ,where will I be living then?" asked Hayate.

"Oh yes, you will also be living in a dorm, but you will be by yourself," Maria replied.

"Then what about you, Maria?"

"I will use the Sanzenin's family's money to buy an apartment,"

"Ehh, why can't I live with you Maria?"

"The letter stated that students that attend Tokiwadai have to stay in the school's dorms," replied Maria.

"Wait, what letter?" asked Nagi.

"Oh, that's right," Maria said, "I received a letter from a man a few minutes ago."

"Hmm," replied Nagi, "isn't mail supposed to be delivered in the afternoon?"

"Well like I said, a man delivered the letter and this man was certainly not a common delivery boy you would see putting mail into mailboxes. Anyways, we will all be going as soon as possible, so today may very well be the last day you will spend in Hakuou Academy, so say your farewells to all your friends," Maria said.

"It will be alright Milady since we are all together," Hayate said smiling.

Nagi blushed and said, "W- Well alright then, I guess this would be a good experience,"

"Oh Maria, will anyone else be going to Academy City as well?" Hayate asked.

Maria replied, "Well, I can't really tell you for sure, but if there is anyone who is extremely smart and talented, I am almost positive that they could have also received this letter,"

"Achoo!"

Hinagiku pulled out her handkerchief and blew her nose. "Someone must have said something about me," she said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Journey

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic :(.

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 2: A New Journey

"Academy City?" asked Shana, "I have never heard of such a place."

"I haven't heard of anyplace called Academy City either," Yuji replied.

"_What are the odds_," Yuji thought, "_that all four of us would be going to this place called Academy City_."

All of this was happening during lunch on a seemingly normal day. Shana, Yuji, Kazumi, and Ike all received letters that invited them to this mysterious city.

"The letter states that we can only be accepted to Academy City if we meet their special requirements," Kazumi stated.

"But what sort of special requirements do they mean," Ike replied, "I mean, what requirements do we all meet."

"That is true," Kazumi replied.

"It doesn't matter, we're all invited and we don't need to know anything else," Shana says.

"Hey Shana," Yuji says to Shana aside, "what about Margery and Sato, do you think they were also invited."

"I'm not sure, it is possible," Shana replies.

After school, Shana and Yuji went to Sato's home to find Margery Daw. They rang the doorbell and the door opened almost automatically.

"Yes, may I help you, oh, Shana and Yuji, what do you want?" Sato asked..

"We need to speak with Margery,"

"Well, that may be a problem, you see, she has had a lot of liquor recently,"

"This is sort of important,"

"Well you're welcome to try," Sato said and invited them in. Margery was in her usual spot, with Marchosias making witty remarks at her.

"Hehehe," Marchosias laughed, "ahhhh, hm, so it seems that you two are you here, why?"

"Marchosias, do you know of a place called, Academy City?" Shana demanded.

"My, My, aren't we a little demanding today, no I have not heard of such a place, why would you ask?"

"You see, Shana and I have been invited into this city with a few of our classmates, and we wanted to know if Margery would also be coming with us since it might have to do with your jobs as Flamehazes?" Yuji asked.

"Why would I go to a city with a couple of brats like you two," Margery said groggily.

"Oh, it seems you are awake my dear Margery Daw," Marchosias replied.

"Just shut up you," Margery said while punching Marchosias.

"Well, it will be better this way," Margery said to Shana and Yuji, "if what you are saying is true, then it would be best if there was still a Flamehaze around here, and you may very well have to go to this Academy City due to Outlaw somehow sending you."

"I suppose you are right," Yuji replied, "thank you for your time."

"Yeah you better," Margery replied groggily again.

"Well Shana, we better be off," Yuji said.

"Yeah," Shana replied.

On their way home, Yuji realized something.

"Hey Shana, wouldn't Carmel know if Outlaw sent us to Academy City?" Yuji asked Shana.

Shana nodded. "You're right, she probably would."

The duo then made haste to Shana and Wilhelmina's apartment.

"Oh, welcome back Shana, oh and Yuji," Wilhelmina said.

"Wilhelmina, have you received any information from Outlaw recently?" Shana asks.

"Oh, then I see you must have heard," Wilhelmina replies, "Outlaw has requested for you and I to go to another city, I am sorry but you will have to leave Yuji here."

"You have it wrong Carmel," Yuji replied.

After Shana and Yuji told her what happened at school with Kazumi and Ike, and at Sato's house with Margery and Marchosias, she said, "I am not sure what this means, but it seems to be very fortunate for us."

"Well then, it seems that we all shall be going to this, Academy City then," Shana stated, "we should leave as soon as we can, since these are orders from Outlaw, whom we do receive most of our information from."

"I agree," Wilhelmina stated, "it would be very unfortunate if we were to lose them as an ally."

"Yes," Shana says, "we leave as soon as we can."


	4. Chapter 3: Transfer

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic :(.

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 3: Transfer

"_Seems like summer is over,_" Touma thought.

Another year has passed by, and a new year is starting. Touma is in his classroom waiting for homeroom to begin. As he was waiting he couldn't help reflecting on the past school year.

"_Hmm, I guess the only unfortunate thing was that battle with the Roman Catholic Church and the Daihasai_," Touma thought. This year has also been pretty peaceful, besides those battles and a few encounters with the Roman Catholic Church that aren't even worth mentioning.

"_Apparently we are supposed to have a few new classmates joining us as well, I really hope they won't make my life even more unfortunate_,"

"We are starting homeroom now!" Komoe exclaims.

Touma looked around the classroom. He saw that Tsuchimikado, Aogami, Aisa, and Fukiyose were also with him.

"_At least I have some..._" Touma thought, then peered at Fukiyose, "_somewhat friendly faces in this class_."

"Attention everyone," Komoe said, "we have four new students who will be attending this class, please be kind and friendly to them."

On cue, the four students entered the room.

"Let me introduce, Hayate Ayasaki, Yuji Sakai, Yukari Hirai, and Joseph Biamonte," Komoe said.

Touma began to hear murmurs between other classmates. _That guy, what's his name, Joseph Biamonte, he doesn't look Japanese, is he American or something_?

"Everyone, listen," Komoe said, "just for all of you to know, Biamonte is not from Japan, so he can't speak much Japanese."

"_Well that answers everyone's questions._"

"Alright then, now that introductions are out of the way, let's get started with class,"

"Why am I in middle school!" Hinagiku exclaimed. She was in Tokiwadai Middle School, in the same class with a girl named Misaka Mikoto.

"Well Katsura," Misaka replied, "it's probably because you don't know that much about Academy City."

"What do you mean?"

"You're probably in this class because you know nothing of what goes on in Academy City, for instance, do you know what an Esper is?"

"Of course I do, but what do Espers have to do with this city," Hinagiku replied confused.

"That proves it, you know nothing, so they put you in this class so you wouldn't be behind in a regular high school class."

"Alright then, then what do Espers have to do with this city?"

"Don't worry, you'll probably have an orientation with all of the other new students."

"Orientation?"

"Basically they will tell you about Academy City and answer all of your questions."

"Alright then," Hinagiku said, "but I still can't believe one thing."

"What is it?" Misaka asked.

"Nagi is just 1 or 2 grades below me now, she's actually where she is supposed to be now," Hinagiku said miserably.

"Well, it can only get better right," Misaka replied awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 4: Arrival

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic :(.

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 4: Arrival

"_Finally done with classes," _Joseph thought. His first day at Academy wasn't going so well. It seemed no one wanted to even get near him. During lunch he ate his food by himself at a table in the cafeteria.

"_I suppose it is also my fault that I didn't try to approach anyone_."

He was packing his things until someone came up to him. It was one of the transfer students like himself.

"Hello, I'm Hayate Ayasaki, I saw that no one was really getting to know you."

"Yeah I know, oh, my name is Joseph Biamonte, nice to meet you."

"Did anyone else come with you from America?"

"No, it was only me."

"Oh, that's right, have you been to the dorms yet?"

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't."

"We better hurry then," Hayate said, "someone is probably waiting for us at the dorms to show us our rooms."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"We should probably get that other guy who transferred in with us." Hayate said.

"Yeah."

The two found the other student and went up to him.

"Hey, you're the other transfer student right?" Hayate asked.

"I am, my name is Yuji Sakai, and you two must be Hayate Ayasaki and Joseph Biamonte."

"Yeah, so that means the girl who is with you is Yukari Hirai, right."

"I am, but I would preferred to be called Shana."

"Alright then, oh, Yuji we probably need to go to do our dorm soon so we can get our rooms,"

"Yeah," Yuji replied, "what about you Shana, are you living in the girl's dorm?"

"No, I will be living with Wilhelmina in an apartment, just like in Masaki City," Shana replied.

"Oh, then we will be off, alright then, lets go guys."

"By the way, if you could, could you call me Joe, I always preferred that name," Joe said.

"Alright then, lets go," Hayate said.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko yelled when she saw Misaka walking to their dorm, "I have missed you so much!"

"Kuroko, it has just been one school day,"

"Yes, but with the summer break with us spending all of our time together over, this day has been unbearable!" Kuroko yelled again.

"Jeez, anyways, has anything happened today with your class?" Misaka asked after remembering her conversation with Hinagiku.

"Actually yes, we have a new transfer student, an awfully lazy student named Nagi Sanzennin,"

"I see," Misaka said as they approached their room.

The two began to hear voices from the other side of the hallway.

"Your room should be along this hall," a woman said.

"Ah, thank you," a friendly, yet familiar voice replied.

When Misaka and Kuroko finally could see who the voices were, they were revealed to be the Dorm Supervisor, Hinagiku, and Nagi.

"Oh, Hinagiku, what are you doing here," Misaka asked.

"The Dorm Supervisor is showing us our room," Hinagiku replied.

"Our?" Misaka asked, then peered at Nagi, "Oh, so you will be living with Nagi then."

As soon as Kuroko and Nagi's eyes meet, they glared at each other.

"Oh, I didn't now you would be our neighbor, Sanzennin," Kuroko said to Nagi.

"Niether did I, what a coincidence," Nagi replied, still glaring at Kuroko.

"Well anyways," the Dorm Supervisor said, "your room is right across from Misaka and Shirai's room."

"Ah, thank you," Hinagiku replied.

"Well, I hope we can all get along," Hinagiku replied cheerfully, "right Nagi."

"I guess," Nagi replied miserably.

"Yeah, me too," Misaka replied, "right Kuroko."

"Of course Onee-sama," Kuroko replied, "I won't let this foolish girl make us miserable."

"WHY YOU!" Nagi yelled as Hinagiku held her back, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Anyways, see you tomorrow Misaka," Hinagiku said dragging Nagi to their room

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Misaka replied dragging a pissed off Kuroko to their room.

"Well this looks like it," Yuji said.

Yuji, Hayate, and Joe were in front of their dorm.

"It looks like someone over there is waiting in front of the dorm," Hayate said.

"Yeah, but he looks familiar," Joe said.

As they got closer, they noticed it was one of their classmates.

"Hi, would you be the one showing us our rooms by any chance," asked Hayate.

"Yeah, my name is Kamijou Touma," Touma said, "and you guys are the new transfer students, right."

"Yeah," Joe said, "so where are our rooms?"

"That's right, follow me."

They went up a few floors, then went to the center door of the floor.

"This room and the two rooms adjacent to it are all available," Touma said, "my room is just below this one, so if you guys need anything, just come and get me."

Touma then left.

"Alright, which room do you guys want?" Joe asked.

"I'm good with any room," Hayate said.

"I don't mind either," Yuji said.

"Alright then, I guess I will take the center room," Joe said and then proceeded to take his luggage inside.

"Then I will take the left one," Hayate said, and began to take his luggage inside his room.

"Then that just makes the one to the right the only one left," Yuji said, and also began taking his luggage inside his room.


	6. Chapter 5: Test

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic :(.

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 5: Test

"_**Finally a day off!**_" Joe thought as he laid in bed on Sunday morning. "_**Who knew the Japanese had to go to school on Saturday, oh well, now I can just spend this day to relax.**_" As he began to find a comfortable position to fall back into sleep, he noticed a voice message was left on his phone next to his bed.

"_**Ughh, who would call me on a Sunday morning,**_" he thought as he began to play the message.

"Hello, this is Komoe..." Komoe said on the phone.

"_**Why is she calling me so early in the morning?**_" Joe thought.

"...you are going to have to go to Tokiwadai Middle School for your examinations with the other new students..." Komoe-sensei explained on the phone.

"_**Huh, Tokiwadai, damn, I don't have a clue where that place is, I guess I'll have to go see if Hayate or Yuji know,**_" Joe thought.

"... please be there at 11:00 A.M. sharp, goodbye," Komoe's message said as it ended.

"**11:00 A.M.?**" Joe said out loud as he slowly turned his head to the clock in the room. The clock's time was 10:45 A.M.

"**Crap!**" Joe yelled, "**I'm going to be late.**"

After he got dressed, he headed outside to see if Hayate and Yuji were still in their rooms. After knocking countless times, he accepted the fact that they both probably left already.

"_**Damnit, damnit, damnit!**_" Joe thought, "_**I even wasted more time, DAMNIT!**_"

"Is everyone here?" Komoe asked. Hayate gazed around the room. Nagi, Hinagiku, Yuji, and Shana were all here, but there were two other students that he had never seen before. He also noticed that Joe wasn't here.

"_Maybe I should have woke up Joe, I hope he got Komoe's call,_" Hayate thought.

"Hmm, it appears that Joseph is not here," Komoe said, "I did have to leave a message; I would like to wait for him, but it's already 11:00 and everyone else is here."

At that moment, the door slammed open and Joe walked in looking exhausted.

"Oh, Joseph, you're late," Komoe said.

"Sorry, I overslept, but that is really my own fault," Joe replied.

"Well anyways, please just take a seat anywhere so we may begin," Komoe.

"Alright then," Joe said as he moved to the closest seat he could find. Hayate was next to two girls that had different uniforms from the one they had at there school. Yuji and Shana were together with a boy and girl who also had different uniforms. It seemed as if he was the odd one out in the room. He sat down in a chair next to the window.

"Attention everyone, you have been all called here to test your esper powers," Komoe began explaining.

"Esper powers?" Hayate and many other students asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to explain that," Komoe-sensei said, "Ahem, Academy City is a technological advanced city made up of many schools in many districts, that this city is called Academy City; all students in this city take part in the Power Curriculum Program..."

Yuji raised his hand and asked, "what is the Power Curriculum Program?"

"Good question," Komoe-sensei said, "the Power Curriculum Program is how many of these students gain these unbelievable powers, and we call those who do possess such powers, Espers; I know this most be a lot for you all to take in all at once, so we will come back to this explanation after the first test. Alright then, let's begin, this test will be a normal exam."

"_**A written test, good, I should do well on that,**_" Joe thought.

"Well, it really isn't a written test, it really just a waver you have to fill out, you know, like if you're allergic or anything like that."

"_**Oh.**_"

An hour passed.

"Now that everyone is finished, we are now going to be advancing to our next test, the physical testing," Komoe-sensei explained.

"_**Physical testing?**_" Joe thought.

"Please follow me to the testing area," Komoe-sensei said.

As everyone began to follow Komoe-sensei, Joe began to approach Hayate.

"Hey Hayate, who are the two girls, you seem awfully close to them," Joe said.

"The one with pink hair is Hinagiku Katsura, and the other is my Mistress," Hayate said.

"Mistress?"

"Oh, sorry, I guess you didn't know this, but I am her butler."

"Oh, I guess that makes se- wait what!" Joe quietly exclaimed.

"I don't think I can tell you the whole story on our way to the testing area."

"Yeah I guess," Joe said. He looked over to the pink haired girl.

"She looks pretty cute," Joe thought, then realized he would never stand a chance against someone out of his league.

"Alright everyone, we're here," Komoe-sensei said. They were all in the Tokiwadai track field.

"Alright, this part of the testing is to see if you can use your esper powers," Komoe explained, "with us we have Yoshikawa Kikyou and Heaven Canceler over there with the machines to measure your powers."

"Heaven Canceler?" Joe asked.

"Yes, you see, for some reason he likes to be called that," Komoe replied.

"Ah, Kikyou, it appears that the students are here," Heaven Canceler said.

"Alright then, shall we begin," Yoshikawa said.

"Wait," Hinagiku said, "the invitation stated that students were accepted into Academy City because of their intelligence or "special abilities," how do we know if we were accepted because of intelligence or if we have "special abilities," which I assume are these esper powers."

"I guess I'll explain that," Yoshikawa said, "the written test you just took showed us who has the mental capacity to grasp your own Personal Reality."

"**Yeah, I didn't get any of that,**" Joe said silently to himself.

"First of all, I will explain what Personal Reality is," Yoshikawa began to explain, "Personal Reality is what gives someone their esper powers, it is their own reality that they want to achieve, and through their Personal Reality, they gain the power to do so, quite poetic don't you think,"

"Anyways, we have a guest to show you what an esper power is," Komoe-sensei said. On cue, a figure emerged from the door.

"Misaka!" Hinagiku exclaimed. Misaka Mikoto appeared before them.

"Hey Hinagiku, what's up?" Misaka asked casually.

"What do you mean "What's up?" I didn't know you were an esper," Hinagiku said.

"Well you never asked," Misaka replied, "besides I thought you knew."

"How would I know you were an esper?" Hingaiku asked.

"Well, I guess you will see soon enough," Misaka replied while walking towards Heaven Canceler, "may I begin?"

"Yes, but please be careful, we only have wooden targets, and I'm afraid you may just burn the whole school down."

"Don't worry I won't," Misaka said while walking to the designated area in front of the target. The target was approximately 20 ft. away.

"Now everyone, please move to the bleachers so you may be out of the blast range," Komoe said.

"_**Blast range... I guess this will be interesting.**_" Joe thought.

When Misaka was ready, she lifted her hand toward the target. In a split second, a lightning bolt ran across her arm and flew into the target, utterly destroying, leaving only ash. Everyone saw this, but none of them could believe it. A girl who could shoot lightning from her hand, impossible. Yet they saw it before their very eyes.

"There you have it," Yoshikawa said, "that is an esper power, sadly most of you will probably achieve anywhere close to it..."

"_**It's to be expected,**_" Joe thought.

"Though it is not impossible," Yoshikawa continued, "you see Misaka started out like a Level 1, like some of you may become after these tests, but she worked hard to raise her level, and she eventually became one of the seven Level 5 out of all of the other 2.3 million students in Acadmey City."

"_**Level 5! I have no idea what that means, but if she is one of the seven out of 2.3 million other students, she must be pretty damn powerful,**_" Joe thought.

"Now let me explain what Levels mean," Yoshikawa continued, "someone who is a Level 0 has no power what so ever, a Level 1 can barely control their powers, but they at least have an ability, a Level 2 has better control of their power, a Level 3 has full control of their power, but they could still further the ability of their esper power, a Level 4 has pretty much mastered their power, but a Level 5's power is so great, it is almost considered divine."

Everyone began to gaze in awe at Misaka, someone who was just like them, but she was so great and powerful.

"Alright then, since Kikyou is done with her explanation, we will begin; we will begin with... Hayate Ayasaki, please come over here," Heaven Canceler said.

"Alright," Hayate said while walking towards Heaven Canceler.

"Now Hayate, we are going to put a drug into your body, after that focus on what your determination is focused on, whatever you feel, expel it out of your body, and that will show us your esper power, don't worry if you can't do it, we are only doing this because your group is the most advanced and most likely to have esper powers than any other group we have seen." Heaven Canceler explained.

"Alright then," Hayate said while closing his eyes, preparing to focus as they injected him. He felt a power deep inside him, a power that wanted to be unleashed. He did as what Heaven Canceler asked and tried to release from his body, and nothing happen. He tried again, and again, and again, but nothing happened (Yeah, I know I am pretty making up bullshit at this point).

"Umm," Hayate said when he realized he couldn't do anything.

"Good Hayate, with this machine we can gauge your Level," Heaven Canceler said.

"Oh, alright then," Hayate replied.

"We have the results," Heaven Canceler said as he received a paper from the machine, "Hayate, your level is Level 0.48, so you are a Level 0."

"No way," Hayate said sadly.

"Alright I'll go next so Hayate can see what an esper power looks like," Hinagiku said as she passed Hayate on his way back to the bleachers. Hinagiku then prepared herself and focused.

"_This power, I feel it,_" Hinagiku thought. She then released this awesome power. Nothing happened.

Immediately after Heaven Canceler said, "we have the results, Hinagiku, you're a Level 0.32, Level 0."

"What, no way," Hinagiku said disappointed.

"Hmm, looks like I'm next," Nagi said as she got up from the bleachers.

"Level 0," Heaven Canceler said once again. So far everyone is a Level 0.

Yuji whispered to Shana, "Shana, do you think we are both Level 0 since you're a Flamehaze and I'm a torch."

"It's possible, Heaven Canceler even said we are precisely Level 0, not like the others who had some power in them," Shana replied.

"Alright the last two are Ike and Joseph, Ike can you please come over here," Heaven Canceler said.

"Sure," Ike said as he got up. He prepared himself and focused.

"_Heaven Canceler said to focus on you're determination is right, then my determination is for Yoshida __to be amazed as I use my power!_" Ike thought.

Right when he finished thinking that sentence, for a second, a green flame emerged from his fingertip, and then disappeared.

"Huh," Ike said.

"Congratulations Ike, you are a Level 1," Heaven Canceler said.

Speechless, Ike went back to the bleachers and sat down.

"Joseph, do you want to give it a try," Heaven Canceler said.

"Sure, maybe I will get lucky this time," Joe replied.

"Hey, why did you ask him if he wanted to do it," Nagi yelled.

"Well you see, Joseph is a special case, we already know he is an esper..." Heaven Canceler said.

"How do you already know?"

"Before he knew about esper powers, he already used his at his school, we don't know what triggered it though."

"Then why is he taking these tests?" Hinagiku asked.

"We wanted to have no one receive any special treatment,"

"Anyways, go ahead Joseph," Heaven Canceler said.

"Alright," Joe said. Joe raised his hand towards the target and focused. The air around him grew tense and ripples began to appear in the air around him. Shortly after, the ripples began to disappear and the air around him returned to normal. Everyone gazed at him, even Misaka who was also on the bleachers.

"Just I thought, the readings say you are a Level 4, but nothing is happening," Heaven Canceler said.

"What a Level 4," Misaka yelled in disbelief, "barely any esper starts out at that level."

"Like I said, he is a special case," Heaven Canceler replied, "anyways, you are all free to go, except for Ike and Joseph, I would like to speak with you for a moment."

Ike and Joe got up from the bleachers and walked toward Heaven Canceler.

"So all of you are new here?" Misaka asked.

"Yeah," Hinagiku replied.

"Ah, If you want I could show you around tomorrow after classes so you could know where everything is," Misaka offered.

"Really,"

"Yeah, it won't be a problem," Misaka replied. Ike came back from talking with Heaven Canceler.

"What's going on?" Ike asked.

"Misaka offered to take us around the city tomorrow after classes, are you going to come with us?" Yuji asked.

"I'm sorry I can't, Heaven Canceler offered Joseph and I to come here after school to train so I can increase my level and for him to find out what his is," Ike replied.

"Alright then, I guess Joe isn't available either then," Yuji said.

"Oh well," Misaka said, "at least we can all go, right."

"Yeah, so what time and place should we all meet up," Hinagiku asked.

"Hmm, how about 4 o'clock here in front of the school," Misaka replied.

"Alright then, it's a plan," Hinagiku said.

"Jeez, Ike just ran off before I was finished," Heaven Canceler said, "anyways, your first session will be tomorrow, but since you just arrived in the city, and these tests have wasted most of today, you can come early tomorrow after school so you can finish faster, and it sounds like they all have plans to go around the city tomorrow."

"Yeah I know, but it would be rude of me to invite myself," Joe said.

"Do you still want to come early tomorrow?" Heaven Canceler asked.

"How can I, it's not as if I can just walk out of school to come here," Joe answered.

"Ahh, but Joseph, I am a doctor, and a school cannot say no to a doctor's note," Heaven Canceler said as he ripped a piece of paper from a notebook.

"Thank you Heaven Canceler," Joe said.

"It's not a problem, just make sure to get here on time so we can finish, I don't know, how about 4:00," Heaven Canceler said.

"That would be great," Joe replied.

"Well anyways, see you tomorrow Joseph," Heaven Canceler said as he walked away.

"See you tomorrow Heaven Canceler," Joe said, "well I guess I'll be heading back to the dorms."


	7. Chapter 6: Such Misfortune

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic :(.

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 6: Such Misfortune

"So what are we doing exactly?" Shana asked.

"We're meeting up with Misaka and the others, and then she'll show us around the city," Yuji replied.

"I don't see the point in doing this, we can look around the city ourselves, and besides, why is he with us," Shana said as she pointed to Hayate as a stunned and shocked expression appeared on his face.

"W-Well, isn't it more fun to go in a group," Hayate said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I suppose," Shana said as they began to approach the front of Tokiwadai.

"Hayate," Nagi yelled, "it's about time you got here!"

"I'm deeply sorry, Ojou-sama," Hayate replied.

"Nagi, it isn't his fault," Hinagiku inter-veined, "we just have to take a few steps to get here."

"No excuses, it's a butler's duty to be at the appointed time before their master."

"Yes, yes, you are right Nagi," Hinagiku said, not even trying to continue talking with Nagi.

"Ahem, if everyone is done, we can start," Misaka said. The group started to walk. As they began, Hayate asked, "Misaka, Heaven Canceller said you were one of the 7 Level 5 Espers, right?"

"Yeah, he did," Misaka replied.

"Who are the others?" Hayate asked.

"Oh, well," Misaka began to explain awkwardly, "I'm the third strongest Level 5 Esper in the city."

"Third strongest!" Hinagiku exclaimed, "how powerful are the first and second?"

"Well," Misaka began again, "I'm the only Level 5 Esper that has a non-unique power."

"Non-unique?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah, the first one is called Accelerator, he controls vectors, I don't know that much about the second strongest, but I heard his power is called Dark Mass or something, both of those powers don't normally appear in other espers, unlike mine, where multiple espers have my power."

"Vectors, I remember I watched an anime where the main character had that power, she was able to kill people with only a glance," Nagi said.

"Well that's an anime," Misaka said as a sweatdrop appeared on her head, then she began to look serious again, "but that does describe his power pretty well."

"What about the other ones?" Hayate asked.

"I know of a few others, one being a student of Tokiwadai, almost everyone calls her the "Queen of Tokiwadai" and another one is this crazy Japan freak that has a really weird power." Misaka said.

"Oh, and why are Level 0's here, if they don't have any esper powers, what is the point in staying here?" Hayate asked.

"Well, its not like there is no hope for them to become espers, they just need to try work hard and train, and Academy City still has plenty of good schools for educational programs," Misaka explained.

"_So there is still hope_," Hinagiku thought.

"I see," Hayate replied.

The later conversations were mostly silent from then on. Hours passed by. It soon became time for curfew, so the group said farewell and returned to their dorms.

"That was a nice day," Hayate said to Yuji.

"Yeah," Yuji replied. As they approached the dorm, they noticed that Joe's room was dark.

"It looks like Joe isn't home yet."

"You don't think he is still with Heaven Canceller and Ike?"

"I hope not,"

Around half an hour later, there was a loud _BAM!_ that came from Joe's front door. Both Hayate and Yuji ran out of their rooms to see what happened. To their surprise, they say Joe, passed out on the doormat to his room with a bloody nose.

"What should we do?" Yuji asked.

"I guess wake him up," Hayate replied.

After a few minutes of shaking Joe, he finally woke up.

"**Oh hey guys, what's up?**" Joe said.

"Um, Joe," Hayate began to say.

"**Yeah, what is it,**" Joe interrupted.

"You're speaking in English," Hayate said.

"**What are tal- **Oh, sorry about that," Joe said, now getting red in the face.

"What happened to you?" Yuji asked.

"Oh well, umm," Joe began to say, "this is kind of embarrassing, I finished my training with Heaven Canceller early so I could get used to Academy City."

"Oh, really," Yuji and Hayate said in unison, remembering the day they had exploring Academy City with everyone."

"If I may ask, when did you finish?" Yuji asked.

"Around 4:15," Joe replied.

"_Fifteen minutes after we left, seriously!_" Hayate thought.

"But its past midnight, what have you been doing all this time?" Yuji asked.

"Well, I got lost," Joe said, now completely red.

Hayate gave Yuji the "you know its our fault, right" look. Yuji nodded back.

"How did you find your way back?" Hayate asked.

"Well, there is a funny story with that question," Joe said while trying to make a weak laugh. Joe then began telling them the whole story.

"Goddammit I'm lost!" Joe exclaimed, not caring if anyone heard him yelling, "what am I supposed to do now."

Joe looked around to see if he recognized anything, and of course, he didn't.

"Wait a second, I can call someone!" Joe exclaimed again with a triumphant gleam in his eye. When he got to his address book, he realized something, he doesn't have anyone's number on his phone, and he didn't have any service where he was.

"FUUUUUUUUUU!" Joe said silently, trying to hold back a curse, "what am I supposed to do now!"

At that moment, and fate decided to help Joe out a little.

"Biamonte?" a young girl said from behind Joe.

"Huh," Joe said while turning around. To Joe's great pleasure, it was Fukiyose Seiri. With a bag around her shoulder, it looked like she was on her way home from a market.

"_**Yes! The woman's dorm can't be that faraway from the male dorm, she must know the way!**_" Joe exclaimed in his head with such bliss and happiness that not even Touma's bad luck can bring him down.

"What are you doing here, this is no where near the dorms?"

"_**Yes! This confirms it, I can get home!**_" Joe exclaimed in his head again.

"Well you see," Joe began to explain, "I decide to make myself accustomed to living here in Academy City and it appears I lost my way."

"_**Alright, with that smooth and suave speech, she won't think I'm pathetic for getting lost.**_"

"So you got lost, right," Fukiyose said bluntly.

"_**Dammit.**_"

"Since you're in my class, I guess I can help you out."

"Really, you would do that for me," Joe said, deciding that sounding pathetic would be better.

"Yeah, follow me,"

They walk a few blocks, then Fukiyose said, "I got to hand it to you getting all the way over here is a pretty accomplishing feat."

"What do you mean?"

"This is pretty much the polar opposite district to the dorms."

"_**Are you kidding me!**_"

"Then why are you here?" Joe said.

Right when Joe finished that sentence, Fukiyose's face began to turn red and she said, "N-Nothing really."

"Then what about that bag," Joe said while delving deeper into Fukiyose's embarrassment.

"I-It's just a few health products that's all," she said, obviously getting flustered.

"Oh really," Joe said, and then swiftly grabbed the bag from Fukiyose's shoulder and looked inside. He did in fact see many rare health products that looked like they wouldn't be in normal stores, but he regretted looking after seeing what was at the bottom of the bag. What he saw could possibly be the last thing he would ever see in his short life. A box of tampons. Joe quickly glanced over to Fukiyose, and he saw the burning rage in her eyes.

"_**You know what, I totally deserve this for being such a damned idiot, I should have learned never to do this from my anime.**_" he thought with what little time he had left on this world.

"BIAMONTTTEEEEE" Fukiyose shrieked as she was taking a step toward him, arm outstretched in preparation for the most painful punch Joe would ever receive in his life. BAM! That was it. BAM! Her punch connected to Joe's face, already leaving a mark, but to Joe's misfortune, they were right next to a pole. And do you know where Joe's head was now being directed towards with Fukiyose's punch, that's right, the damned pole. He didn't even see it coming.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH" Joe yelled when the back of his head hit the pole. At this point, Fukiyose withdrew her arm and looked at with disgusted, pitiful eyes. Joe didn't get up for a few minutes, he just laid there in pain and in fear of getting punched again.

"Are you done yet?" Fukiyose asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting up now," Joe replied, "I'm really sorry for what I did."

"Well it's a little too late for that."

"_**You're telling me.**_"

They remained silent for awhile, until Fukiyose said, "You really are am idiot, you know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"No, I mean it, you act like Kamijou and the others but you are actually smart."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"The last test we took, I was helping Mrs. Komoe carrying them to the teacher lounge, and I saw yours and Kamijou's test, you got a 94," Fukiyose explained.

"Whoa, seriously!"

"Yeah, and you know what Kamijou got, a 66, and I think that is one of his better tests," Fukiyose continued.

"Really," Joe said. They stayed silent until it got dark, then Joe said, "you know, I'm not usually like this."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you don't act like every other guy in our class," Fukiyose said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious," Joe said, while blushing slightly, "I'm usually very timid and docile, but that never really got me anywhere, so I tried to be more outgoing, but I guess that didn't work out so well."

"You really are an idiot, you should just be yourself, isn't that the best way to meet people?" she said while smiling.

"Heh, I guess you're right."

"Alright, as long you be yourself and don't act like those idiots, I think we can help each other out."

"Like how?"

"Well you know, like if one of us misses class, the other one can give the other one the assignment they missed, or something along those lines," she replied.

"Oh, alright," Joe replied back. Again, silence swept over the two until they got to the male dorms.

"Well, we're here," Fukiyose said.

"Thanks, and by the way, could you call me Joe from now on, in America we normally call each other by our first names, and I prefer it this way," Joe said.

"Well alright, b-but I won't give you permission to call me by my first name got it," Fukiyose said while blushing.

"Alright then Fuki." Joe said.

"What is with that nickname? I never gave you permission to do that."

"When two people are familiar with each other, don't they call each other by nicknames."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Oh come on don't be so stiff, I think it sounds really cute."

"C-cute, just shut up, goodbye Joe."

"**What a nice day**," Joe said to himself, "**... Oh god what have I done.**"

Joe realized it would have been better to pretend in never happened. Suddenly, he felt a cold liquid coming out of his nose.

"**Hmm, I guess this is from when Fuki hit me earlier,**" Joe said while walking to his door, "**and here comes the head trauma.**"

And Joe fell, making a loud _BAM!_

"And that's what happened," Joe said while finishing his story. Hayate and Yuji just stared at him with disbelief.

"You know what Joe, I think that training you did and all of that wandering made you so tired that you started to hallucinate" Hayate said.

"And you know what Hayate," Joe said as he started to get up, "screw you I'm going to sleep."


	8. Chapter 7: The Crazy Barrage

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic D:

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 14: Daihaseisai Part 1

Monday, September 22

Academy City once again is holding its sports festival, the Daihaseisai. It is a week long event. This event allows visitors from outside of Academy City to visit their children or siblings who are enrolled here. My family would have visited, but due to economic problems, they couldn't come. At least there is no school during this week.

"Hey! Joe, we're going!" Fukiyose called, interrupting my daydream. It looks like it's time for the first event. The Pole Assault against Tokiwadai. I don't really understand why a high school is going against a middle school. Whatever. I positioned myself in between Fukiyose and Touma. I glanced over to Touma and he looked like he was ran over by a truck.

"Hey, are you okay Kamijou?"

"... Oh... Yeah, I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"What did you do to get this tired?"

"Oh nothing, I just had some prior arranges to attend to yesterday, that's all."

"Well, alright then."

I glanced over to everyone else. They didn't seem exactly "thrilled" that we were going against the 3rd Level 5 in Academy City.

*Bang*

Before I knew it, the signal to start is blasting through everyone's ears. As soon as we no longer heard the gunshot, flurries of energy shots and waves were coming our way. I was able to avoid them even without my powers, but then ahead of me, I saw a spark of energy with a coin in the center.

"_Aw crap._"

I was about to activate my powers when someone's hand came in front of me. The person's hand stopped the electrified coin.

"Thanks Kamijou," I said. He then murmured, "Damnit Misaka, can't you hold back a little."

Now that I think about it, the only person that comes to mind that can do that is Misaka.

… Wait... Misaka... That means Hinagiku and Nagi are also possibly here since this competition has half of the school competing together. But that doesn't matter right now. Only Touma and I can possibly go against a Level 5. I gazed forward and saw Misaka alone running over here.

"It looks like their strategy is to send their strongest over and make quick work of the Level 0's." Hayate said.

"Well there is something wrong with that plan, not all of us are Level 0's." I remarked.

Using my powers, I dashed, well, more like glided over to Misaka. I stopped mere inches away from her face.

"Sup."

"Tsk, so you can use your powers now."

"Yeah, pretty much, it would be a smart idea to run now, you saw what I did to the pedo, now run, run now."

"Good luck trying to make me do that!" She exclaimed as she readied her electrified fist. As she launched her attack, I readied my own fist. Our fists collided. Unfortunately, since her's was electrified, I cringed at the end and my arm gave way.

"Is that all you got?"

"Not even close," I said as I readied my fist again. This time I was prepared. I manipulated the gravity around me to expel all matter away from a specific point within the range of my fist. Since that area will lack any matter, it will try to fill it up with any other form of matter, including my fist and her stomach. It was my Sure-fire Fist (Name subjected to change). No matter how she would try to dodge it, at that range her body would be pulled into the area I designated.

"Take this!" I yelled as my fist connected to her stomach. With this she would go flying.

!

She's not flying, why is she in the same place? Then I noticed it. My drill that I have around my neck. It's made of metal. She's using her magnetism! Before I knew it her electrified fist collided into my face.

"Come on Joe, you're gonna have to do better than that to beat a Level 5."

"Yeah, I guess cheap tricks aren't going to work on you."

My teammates were fighting just as hard as I was. Most of them were able to get past Misaka, but now they are stuck trying to plow through half of Tokiwadai's students.

"_I can't waste anymore time, they need me. Okay I need to think of a technique that can beat her in one shot... or multiple shots, that's it!_"

I dashed towards her again and readied my fists. She saw my stance and knew what was coming. I prepared my Sure-fire Fist (Name subjected to change) while she prepared her magnetism. I unleashed my fury. Everything was repeating again. Misaka readied her fist now.

"I am the bone of my fist..."

"Steel is my palm and fire is my grasp..."

"_Wait, what is this?_" Misaka thought.

"I have created over a thousand fists..."

"Unknown to Loss, nor known to Victory..."

"_Wait, this sounds familiar._"

"Have withstood pain to create many fists..."

"Yet, those hands will never hold anything..."

"Oh God! I know what this is!"

"So as I pray, Unlimited Fist Works."

Thankfully, she was still using her magnetism. I retracted my fist and launched my other one. I repeated my Sure-fire Fist (Name subjected to change) for another eight volleys before she stopped using her magnetism. She was blown away, but since I am not that cruel, the hit should only send her a few feet and simply just knock the wind out of her. Now it's time to rejoin with the others. Sadly, most of them were wiped out. Some of the few that were still standing were Hayate, Shana, Yuji, Touma and Fukiyose. Hayate was the only one really doing anything other than dodging.

"Nice going Hayate."

"Good job yourself, you were able to take down the 3rd Level 5 in Academy City."

"I just caught her by surprised, and she'll be back any second, we need to finish them now."

"Right."

Hayate and I divided.

"_So far so good._"

Shortly after our separation we each defeated about ten more espers. Then suddenly a girl screeched, "HAYATE!"

"Huh, Shana was that you?" Hayate asked.

"No it wasn't."

"No, it was me!" Nagi yelled.

"Ojou-sama, what is it?"

"Why are you opposing my team, isn't that like opposing your master."

"But!"

"No buts, I think you know what to do."

Hayate turned towards us.

"Sorry everyone, but I can't resist my Ojou-sama's orders," He said as we witnessed what a true demon looks like.

At that moment, I "teleported" meaning I quickly glided behind Hayate.

"NOPE!"

While in mid-air I did a round house kick that landed right at the side of his head. He didn't even flinch.

"Good job Joe, but not good enough," Hayate said as he grabbed my leg and flung me towards the others. Luckily I was able to stop a few feet away from them.

"Well isn't this just wonderful."

As soon as I said that, we could all hear screams from the other side of the stadium. Apparently some Tokiwadai students slipped past us and reached the other side.

"_Crap!_"

"Guys, I'll go and defend, try to defeat Hayate and the rest."

Without hearing their reply I dashed to the other side of the stadium. Once I got there, I realized something. It wasn't a group of espers that infiltrated our side. It was a single Level 0.

"Oh, there you are Joe." Hinagiku said with her sword slung on her shoulder.

"Aw crap, I have to go against you too."

"Yup, and it won't be easy; by the way, what do you mean by "too"."

"I already defeated Misaka." 

"Oh did you now." A voice from behind me said.

"No way."

"Yes way." Misaka said. I turned over to her and saw she was holding a coin.

"_I have a really bad feeling about this._"

*Biri Biri*

She launched her railgun. Out of instincts I held my hand out to protect myself. Then I realized, what I could do. When the coin got in my reach, I used my powers to stop it in place by creating me barrier that I used to protect the three girls beforehand and redirected the coin back towards Misaka. When I fired it back at Misaka, she once again used her magnetism to target me again. I then redirected it back to her. This went on for a few more volleys before I noticed that Hinagiku was approaching me from behind. This time I redirected the coin at Hinagiku's sword. It shattered instantly.

"Are you serious, I just had this repaired."

"Sorry!"

Now that I've dealt with Hinagiku, all that's left is Misaka. She pulled out another coin from her pocket.

"I don't think so!"

I tackled her to ground trying to grab her coin. In the position I landed in, a spectator can say this was a little... suggestive.

"Give me the damn coin!"

"No way you... you... you pervert."

"Oh come on, are still bent up on what happened in America?"

"No! Don't you realize what you are doing!"

"...Oh... You're shitting me right, we are in the middle of battle, and all you can think about is how I'm on top of you."

"Of course you idiot!"

I then remembered we **were** in the middle of a fight. I stood up and elbowed her in the stomach while she was down.

"I hope you'll forgive me for this later," I said to Misaka, who once again has the wind knocked out of her. I glanced over to Hinagiku who was approaching our pole. I once again "telaported" in front of Hinagiku.

"Now Hinagiku, I don't think it is such a good idea to go get that pole now is it, after all, isn't one of your friends out there lying on the grass, gasping for air."

"You're despicable."

"I aim to please." I said with a bow.

She went to help Misaka, knowing full well what I would do to her if she got any closer to that pole. Now that I think about it, how is everyone dealing with Hayate. I glanced over towards everyone else. The only one standing amongst them was Touma.

"Damn, if Hayate can handle all of them, I may just have to settle this with one hit."

I began dashing towards their side of the field. Now that Misaka has been dealt with, I can use the air for travel. Around half way down the field I jumped. With my velocity I reached the other side of field while still in the air. I grabbed onto the pole and began my descent onto the hard earth. With that, we won. Sadly, I was the only one who really noticed besides Hayate who was on the other team at this point. Now, it was time. I walked up to Hayate and yelled,"You piece of shit, who the hell told you to switch sides."

"Ojou-sama did." 

"HAYATEEEEEEEE!" I yelled as I punched him without my powers active. This time I actually did hurt him and sent him flying on to the grass.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that you would be okay like before."

"Yeah, me too, I wonder what happened."

Away from us, Touma just stood there.

"_What was that just now, why did Imagine Breaker activate when I touched Hayate during the fight. Imagine Breaker only activates when I touch a magician or an esper. I know Hayate isn't an esper, so does that make him a magician?"_

Off to the side of the field, Tsuchimikado was talking into a cellphone away from the war zone.

"Don't worry Kamiyan, I saw what happened. Send them in."


	9. Chapter 8: The Lord of Iron I

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic D:

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 8: The Lord of Iron I

Sunday, September 14

"_How did I get into this situation again?_" Joe thought while walking with Misaka, Hinagiku, and Nagi. While walking with the three young girls in their Tokiwadai uniforms and also being the only male among them, Joe kept feeling a "stare of ill intent". "_Oh that's right, now I remember._"

"Please, I want to make things right," Hayate said as he was on his knees begging, "let us show you around Academy City this Sunday."

"It's okay Hayate," Joe said. Apparently Hayate felt bad that he didn't invite Joe when they went out and has been asking him to go with them next Sunday all morning.

"No it's not, do you even know where a grocery store or where a pharmacy is at?" Hayate questioned. Joe froze.

"Well... no, I don't."

"See, please just allow us."

"I can figure it out on my own."

"Don't you remember last time you went out on your own, you started to hallucinate!"

"Hayate, for the last time, I WAS NOT HALLUCINATING!"

"But you still got lost right?"

"... Yeah."

"Besides, I already asked Milady, Hinagiku, and Misaka to go with us, so please say yes."

"Fine, fine, I'll go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah, get to your seat, class is starting."

"_Yeah, that was it, but why isn't he here,_" Joe thought.

"Hey are you listening me?" Misaka asked.

"Uhh... Yeah yeah, I'm listening," Joe replied hastily.

"Then what was that "Uhh..." for?" Misaka questioned again.

"Ugh... Today is going to be a long day."

Meanwhile, on the same day that Hayate invited Joe outside of school.

"Ehh, what do you mean training!" Hayate asked.

"You have the ability to fight Crimson Denizens but you are still a unprepared to fight one alone, so we are going to train this Sunday," Shana replied.

"But I already made plans this Sunday, can it wait."

"No, we need to start immediately, don't you care for your Lady."

"!"

"Yeah, haven't you pieced it together yet, Crimson Denizens absorb humans, your Lady is a human, what would happen if a hungry Crimson Denizen found her, who would be helpless."

"Hey Shana, I think you are going a bit too far," Yuji intervened.

"It's the truth," Shana barked.

"... Alright," Hayate said, "I understand, I should be taking this seriously,"

"Good, then be in front of your dorm on Sunday," Shana replied.

"Alright then," Hayate said, obviously sounding shaken. Now back to the real story.

"Again, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Misaka yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening, you know you don't have to do this, Hayate isn't here and wasn't he the one who organized this," Joe replied.

"Well, yeah, but... I guess I also felt a little bad about excluding you too," Misaka said.

"Yeah, me too, we should have asked you instead of assuming, sorry," Hinagiku chimed.

"It's alright, what about you Nagi?" Joe asked.

"I just have nothing better to do today," Nagi replied.

"_Of course._"

"So where are we going?" Joe asked.

"If you were paying attention you would already know that," Misaka replied.

"Alright, alright, sorry, I'll pay attention from know on"

"You better,"

Instead of going to a store or a mall of some sort, the group were outside of a subway.

"Why are we here, shouldn't you be showing me stuff inside the district?" Joe asked.

"Well what would happen when you have to go out of the district," Misaka replied snarkily.

"Fine, fine, you're right,"

"You don't seem that thrilled," Hinagiku said.

"I guess I suddenly got my energy drained out me," Joe replied as he glanced over his shoulder to see the "stares of ill intent" that the three girls are oblivious of.

"_This day cannot end well..._"

They casually entered the subway station. After they were ready to board, the subway was already there for them. When they got on, they were the only ones on except for a man in the other compartment that hid his face with a newspaper.

"_If that guy is trying to hide his face from someone, he is doing a poor job._"

Trying to distract himself from that strange guy, he faces back to Nagi, Hinagiku, and Misaka.

"Hey Hinagiku," Joe said.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering, are you the same age as Hayate."

"Wha- What do you mean, of course I am, I mean, I may not be as well developed as other girls, but I surely look like a regular 16 year old girl right."

"... I was talking about how you go to Tokiwadai even though it is a middle school."

"..." Hinagiku started to turn a very dark shade of red, a mix of embarrassment and rage.

"Be-Because Nagi and I ex-exceed academically, th-they are ma-making an exception for us..."

"_Oh god what have I done..._"

"Alright, anyways," Misaka said to steer away from the current topic, "ah, look over there."

"What do you mean look, we are in a subway," Nagi said as if she was answering to a four year old's question. When they did look, they did see something outside that wasn't a concrete wall. It was a room that had all of the tracks connecting all of other subway tracks in Academy City together. In the center of the room was a rotating piece of circular metal, looking like it was the device that changed the direction of the cart.

"This is the Atrium; we are now in the exact center of Academy City," Misaka explained.

"Ah, so this is how you can take the subway to go to any district," Joe said.

"Exactly," Misaka replied, "the carts go one by one onto the disc of metal and go to the next stop."

When the cart approached the disc, the man that was hiding his face in the other compartment got up and started to approach them.

"_Oh, boy, this can't be good, at least we have Misaka with us,_"

"Why hello there, it's been awhile," the stranger said. It looked like he was speaking directly to Nagi. Her expression did not change though, calm and defiant.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be back home."

"Why would I do that, I still haven't done what I want to do with you yet."

"_Holy shit! He's a pedophile, come on Misaka, do something._"

"I may not have Hayate here with me, but I am fine, so don't try to do anything and just go back to the other compartment with that newspaper over your ugly face."

"What the hell did you just say you little bitc-" the stranger started to say as he raised his fist in the air preparing to strike Nagi. At the last moment, Joe grabbed hold of the strangers arm before the fist struck her.

"_Crap, now I have to think of something cool to say but I can't think of anything._"

"Oh, so you think with that fist of yours can stop me."

Suddenly the interior of the train started to distort and crumble. Luckily, the windows shattered because of the distortion of the cart.

"Everyone get out!" Misaka yelled. Everyone climbed out of the collapsing subway compartment into the Atrium. The only one who didn't leave was the stranger. At this point the train became one solid lump of metal that looked like a ball of crumpled paper, but then the metal started to liquify like mercury. With the liquified metal on the ground, the only thing remaining was the stranger, without a scratch on him.

"Yup, that confirms it," Misaka said, "he's an esper."

"So HE is an esper, I can't believe this, he was a total loser back home," Nagi said.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" the man yelled.

"Yeah, you were supposed to," Nagi said back to him.

"Hey Hinagiku, do you know who that person is?" Joe asked.

"No I don't," she replied.

"Damnit, now I'm pissed," the stranger said, "you know what, I was only going to make you cry and disregard my orders, but screw that now, I'll make you cry by killing your friends first then kill you!"

The metal puddle that was idling waiting on the floor began to float into the air. Along with the puddle, iron beams and the rails began to fly into the big liquified metal mass. After all the metal in the room that wouldn't make the place cave-in was absorbed, it took the form of two giant fists, both the size of a medium sized car.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gilbert Kent, the Lord of Iron!"

"Wow, did you think of that all on your own, and why so flashy, so you control iron, big whoop," Nagi taunted.

"Arghh, I don't control just iron, I control all metals," Gilbert responded.

"Then why the "Lord of Iron" when it should be "Lord of Metal" Nagi replied.

"You know what, whatever, it doesn't matter since I'm going to kill you."

As soon as he said that, one of the metal fists came crashing down. The only reason it didn't crush them was because Hinagiku drew her Wooden Masamune and kept the fist from making contact with the others.

"Hmph, this is going to be more problematic than I thought," Gilbert said as he drew back his metal fist.

"Got you now," Misaka said as she held up her arm with a coin in her hand.

*Biribiri*

The railgun fired. It went straight to Gilbert.

"Pathetic," Gilbert said as he easily caught the railgun with his metal hand and absorbed the coin.

"!"

"Don't tell me you didn't realize I could absorb your railgun by absorbing the coin and then channeling the electricity throughout my entire fist."

"Crap."

"_Now's my chance!_" Hinagiku thought. With Gilbert's right fist drawing back from blocking the railgun, Hinagiku dashed to get close to him while he didn't notice her.

"I got you now!"

*Clink*

Hinagiku's sword struck at a newly placed metal wall instead of Gilbert.

"What?"

"Wow, I'm amazed, a Tokiwadai student couldn't even realize that I could do more with metal than turn them into fists. As he said this, Hinagiku noticed his left metal fist was gone.

"_No, now Hinagiku is cornered, Misaka can't do anything, and Nagi can't fight at all!_"

"Fatal mistake little girl," Gilbert tauntingly said as he drew back his right, electrified fist.

"_No..._"

"_This guy isn't like some manga-like villain who wouldn't use his strongest attack from the start and play with the protagonists, he really wants to kill us just like that..._"

"_And the first one to go is Hinagiku... This sucks, I'm supposed to be some Level 4 with some crazy unidentifiable power, yet I can't save someone... What do I do? I'm not like some anime hero who can save someone just by setting their sights on that... What do I do?_"

Before he even knew it, his body was already moving on its own. He couldn't just stand by and watch as someone would get killed. If he could stop it, he would do anything to do so.

"_Oh God, what am I doing? Risking my life for a girl I barely know. Haven't I only seen her once before today... Oh well, doesn't matter... Besides, I'm a Level 4, I can't die that easily, and isn't it my duty to protect a weak Level 0, haha. Even if I die now, at least I'll be remember as a badass, that isn't too bad._"

He pushed her out of the way. He didn't want to see her face, most likely filled with confusion for his stupidity. And there was that damned fist, about to make him collided into that damned wall that damned guy made. It was right in front of his face. 3. 2. 1...

…

There was no sound. He did collide with the wall, for a second. After the collision, he went straight through it and collided into the Atrium wall. The only sound was a _Thud! _when he fell down onto the floor. His limbs were bent in all the wrong places. His body was limp and unmoving.

"What?" Misaka said, "what just happened..."

"Oh, looks like I got one," Gilbert said, monotone and indifferent.

"You... I'll kill you!" Hinagiku yelled.

"_It's alright, that idiot can't die, no one would be that stupid to push someone out of the way just to die afterward. There's no need to worry now. All I have to do is kill this bastard who did this."_

The Wooden Masamune glowed a brilliant shade of pink, the same shade it had when she fought Hayate on top of the Hakou Clock Tower.

"Dohoho, looks like I made someone mad,"

"Shut up!"

Hinagiku swung her sword and completely tore apart the newly erected barrier.

"Tch!"

"Not much of a barrier now is it!"

She became too confident. She forgot about the right fist. At that moment, it collided with her, just as it did with Joe. She went flying.

"I got you!" Misaka yelled. By using magnetism, she was able to catch Hinagiku and stop her from colliding into the wall.

"Thanks."

"We have other things to worry about mind you, the thanks can come later."

"Where's Nagi?"

"She's checking on Joe, besides she's safe there since he's focusing on us first and Joe can't fight now."

"Yeah, what do we do, if I get close he'll just swipe at me, and your powers don't work since he can just absorb and conduct them."

"Yeah, I would use some iron sand, but there is none around here."

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting your conversation."

As soon as he said that, his right fist made a swiping motion, like one would do to swipe at a fly. They evaded it, but the way he swiped made them land next to Nagi and Joe.

"_Crap! So he had a plan after all, he's been playing with us after all._"

"I guess this is when we say our farewells, you did put up a good fight, but not good enough."

"_No, it can't end like this... we can't die to some guy like this, I mean I should have done something more, I'm a Level 5... shouldn't this guy be a small fry or something._"

"_Say goodbye!_"

…

…

…

"Huh."

The fist stopped a few feet away from them. It started to shred, as if a sandpaper rubbing against it. A visible circle that looked like it was even grinding away at the air surrounded Joe and the girls.

"What is this?" Hinagiku asked.

Joe's body slowly started to elevate from the chest up, as if something was pulling him up.

"No way..." Misaka muttered.

Some how a smile emerged on Joe's lifeless face.

"_My turn..._"


	10. Chapter 9: The Lord of Iron II

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic D:

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 9: The Lord of Iron II

Sunday, September 14

"_What's this..._" Joe thought. He was outside of his body, feeling weightless. He looked down at the scene before him. Misaka, Hinagiku, and Nagi were cornered by Gilbert.

"_Is this one of those "out of body experiences?" Maybe I'm dead, and now I'm going to heaven... or hell, man I really hope I go to heaven. Like, I should have gotten some extra points since I died saving someone, right? Then again, who said I died. Oh, yeah, there it is, I'm breathing. Damn, I look horrible, my bones are all messed up. At least I'm alive. But I guess not for long since that guy looks like he has had enough fun for one day. Looks like now is when I can't do anything to help them. No. As long as I am alive, I won't let them die! Alright body, time to wake up!"_

His body began to float back to his own. By now, Gilbert was already winding up his metal fist, preparing to strike.

"_I won't let you!_"

He was so close to his body. If he could only stretch out his hand a little more.

"_Come on, come on dammit!_"

*BZZZZT*

He no longer felt weightless. He felt warmth. He felt courage. He felt fear. But most importantly, he felt alive. He can fight. At that moment, it happened. That power that he was chasing was finally in his reach. He didn't want it, he needed it. He needed that power to save the people who were close to him, who accepted him, who comforted him, who would put their lives on the line for him.

"_My turn..._"

"Well well well, look what we have here, a "hero" came back from hell to save his beloved damsels in distress, I guess I'll just have to send you back there for good this time!" Gilbert said. He may have said that, but he had no clue on how to break Joe's invisible barrier around him and the others.

Instead of standing there protecting the girls, Joe dashed at Gilbert. Actually, the correct word would more like "glided" towards Gilbert. Joe's feet never touched the ground. Gilbert instinctively tried to swat Joe with his giant fist, but Joe made a hole right through it. To follow up, Gilbert used both hands to try to trap Joe by melding them into a sphere the size of Joe's barrier. He slammed them into the sides of Joe, but the barrier was no longer there. Instead, Joe began squirming out of the liquid metal.

"What is this power?" Gilbert screeched.

Gilbert started to step up his game. He made the large mass of liquid metal into a giant metal bar that resembled a sword's blade and targeted Joe from behind with it.

"_What am I doing?"_

It made contact with his back, but the upper half of his body bent so he went under the blade in midair. After the blade missed, Gilbert separated the blade into multiple bars to impale Joe. As the blades approached Joe, his body contorted to avoid all of the bars.

"_Impossible, there is no way he can bend like that, no wait, I broke all of the bones in his body, and he is using his power so they can move I bet._" Gilbert thought.

Ten feet. Joe was ten feet away from his target. As a last attempt strategy, Gilbert constructed another wall around him. Joe just plowed right through it. And in that split second, Gilbert created his own pair of metal gloves on his fists.

"_It's like playing a video game, I'm controlling my body, but all I'm doing is telling it where to go and what to do."_

Joe caught Gilbert's left fist first and shattered it, then caught the following right fist and also shattered. He then smashed his head against Gilbert's. The impact alone left Joe's forehead covered in blood. Gilbert however, managed at the last second to create a metal plate between there two foreheads and came out unscathed.

"_I WON'T LET YOU RUN!_"

Joe flew towards Gilbert and broke through even more barriers that he had set up. He was face-to-face with him. It was time to end this. Just like Gilbert did to him, he pulled back his fist, still gliding to him. Gilbert erected another wall for Joe's attack.

"_NOT THIS TIME!_"

Joe punched right through the wall Gilbert erected, but this time he kept going and didn't stop. He made contact with Gilbert's face. He poured all of his willpower and strength into that last attempt at him.

"Gahhh!" Gilbert yelled in pain.

He was out for the count. Gilbert flew back a few feet and simply collapsed on the floor. The fight was over. The next one to collapse was Joe.

"_Looks like I went too far._"

All that was left for Joe was the cold hard floor.

"Biamonte!" the three said in unison as they rushed over to him.

"..._At least I was able to protect them..._"

"Hurry, someone go get help!"

"_Oh, there we go, there goes my consciousness..._"

"_... Damn it's dark, I can't see shit..._"

"... _Now what? If I am going to be stuck like this for a while, I'm going to get really bored._"

"_Wait, what's this, it's a light, and it's getting bigger, and bigger._"

That day, now I remember that day. It was back when I was still in America. I was at school, nothing unusual. It was in the middle of the day, right after lunch. Out of nowhere, two helicopters landed in our school's baseball field. About six men came out of each one carrying weapons such as various rifles and shotguns. Now that I live in Japan, I can recall that they were Japanese. They were terrorists, not the kind that are religious and would do this against a certain religion. My school is in near proximity to three other schools: an elementary school, an all-boys high school, and a college next that happens to be a seminary. They entered the school grounds and made there presence known. They gathered all of us in another large field that was next to the seminary. Most of the students at this school had wealthy parents, so it was obvious what they were going to do. They used the main offices in each building to contact the parents of each child and asked for a ransom for each one, which was roughly around $5,000. Approximately, there were well over 5,000 students being held hostage. The police quickly acted and sent SWAT teams to bring down the terrorists. Unfortunately, the terrorists were well prepared and had cameras set up around any point of entrance. Now that I think about it, the SWAT must have had the abilities to counter them, so why didn't they? Nevertheless, if anyone entered the grounds, they would kill all of the hostages. Even if this was a bluff, the SWAT teams couldn't risk it. They probably had this planned for months, maybe even years.

They received a couple of the ransoms and merely sent them out the front gate. Of course the SWAT teams couldn't enter since they were guarded and still had video surveillance. Nothing could be done. Eventually the ransoms stopped coming in and our captors became impatient. They announced they would start killing students one by one, until another ransom was given to them. Most likely the parents were working and could not be contacted or they were gathering the money to give them at that moment since the captors wanted cash handed to them since there would have been problems if it was put into an account. The one accepting the money was in a full body armored suit that looked like not even a missile could put a dent in it. They announced the first one to be killed. It was a random girl I did not know. Nevertheless, I was shaking. The girl started to sob uncontrollably as she was tied up and put into the center for everyone to watch. One of the terrorists had a video camera, most likely streaming it to the police outside to show them they were serious. I couldn't take it. Even if I didn't know who she was, she shouldn't die. Why should her life end here where mine may continue? I was about to witness the end of something precious that is life. They pointed the barrel of the gun to her forehead. The terrorist's finger curled around the trigger prepared to shoot. Before he pulled the trigger, I blacked out.

But now I remember, after I blacked out, I stood up. Everyone looked at this fool with his foolish bravery.

"Well lookie here, looks like we have a volunteer instead, sorry pal, we're already set up here, so how about next time."

I looked at that man, no, that animal with pure hatred and disgust. I began walking towards him at a slow yet brisk pace.

"Dohoho, looks like we have a hero among us, alright then, Batman, I'll grant you your wish out of the kindness in my heart. Shoot 'im."

The terrorist with the gun pointed it to me instead of the girl, but I was already in front of him. I grabbed his gun and bent it. All he did was stare at what his gun became. I punched him in the gut and sent him flying towards one of the buildings. My next target was the dumbass who was taunting me, what I guessed was the leader. Again, I walked over to him calmly. He pulled out a pistol and began firing. Each bullet was caught by an invisible wall in front of me. I turned the direction of the bullets he fired at me and sent them straight into him. By now, the other terrorists stationed around the school noticed the commotion and went to check what happened. All of them met the same fate, either by having their bullets redirected to them or I got too close and ended up punching them to hell. There was only one left and he grabbed the money they already got and ran for the helicopter. By the time I noticed, he was already on the field. I glided over to him, but he was already in the air. It didn't matter I just flew up to him and grabbed the cockpit, grabbed him out of it, and threw him to the ground, shattering his whole body on impact. I slowly descended to the ground. That was when I regained consciousness. I saw blood on my hands, a body, and a destroyed helicopter that was nearby. Yet there was no regret. I knew what happened, yet I didn't. I knew I did something, but I don't know what.

After that I returned to the others. All I remember now is bunched together. I became a huge center of attention. So big, Academy City heard and requested that I attend school there. In the letter they sent us, it read that I was gifted with esper powers and that this city was filled with others like me. At first my parents were against it, but I persisted saying that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. After arguing countless amounts of times, I was permitted to go. I still had the entire summer ahead of me, so I almost devoted the entire summer learning Japanese, sadly I decided to learn how to speak it to use it in conversations rather than learning how to write it. I guess that is my story of how I got here and in this mess.

"_Huh..._"

I was in a white room in a bed. It looked to be a hospital room.

"_Looks like I live to fight another day._"

"Ah, you're awake," said by a familiar voice. It was Heaven Canceler.

"I guess I almost died there."

"Yeah, pretty much every bone in your body is broken, with a few exceptions like your jaw and most bones needed for speech."

"Ah, so that's why I can't feel my arms... or legs for that matter. Oh, that reminds me, were there three girls when I was brought in and how long have I been like this?"

"Yes there were and you have been like this for approximately 5 hours."

"What about a middle-aged man?"

"No, there was no middle-aged man with you or the girls."

"Wow, and when am I going to be able to walk again?"

"Well, normally you would have to stay like that for about half a year, but with our current technology, you'll be out here in a few days."

"Are you kidding me? A few days?"

"No I am not. I remember one case when I had a student got their arm cut off and he was in and out in a flash."

At the moment he finished his sentence, the door flew open. A man with white hair and red eyes with a cane barged in.

"Hey, I'm leaving soon so I need you to make sure this thing is working."

"What do you mean leaving, you are still a patient here?"

"It's nothing, the brat just wants me to do something for her."

As soon as he said that, a little girl also came into the room.

" "Come on, are you ready yet," Misaka says as she waves her finger indicating for you to stop standing around and start moving."

"_Misaka?_"

"Alright, alright, so I'm set to go right?"

"Yeah, just don't take to long, you have a battery on that thing you know."

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

The albino left the room with the little girl following him.

"_I'm not sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but that looked like Misaka, and when she spoke in the third person, she called herself Misaka._"

"Hey Heaven Canceler, who was that?"

He took a moment to think of an answer.

"Don't worry about him, he's not someone you wanna get involved with. Why don't you get some rest, the more you rest, the faster you'll recover."

"Alright."

Of course I couldn't sleep that easily. What exactly happened today? I fought some super powered pedo, broke every bone in my body, and I am now able to control my powers. Some day. Now all that's left to do is rest.

The next morning was a pain. I ached all over and the service sucked. It wasn't until around two when something good happened. Instead of the casually barging in that happened, it was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in."

The three who entered were Misaka, Hinagiku, and Nagi.

After the customary welcomes, we got down to business.

"How are you feeling?" Misaka asked.

"Fine, I should be out of here soon enough."

"Good, well, um... We never got a chance to thank you for yesterday."

"Don't thank me, I did what I wanted to do, nothing more, nothing less."

"Alright then. Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

After I finished this sentence, I remember the scene from last night.

"Hey Misaka, you wouldn't happen to have a sister, would you?"

Misaka froze and looked like I asked her if she was the culprit for a horrible crime.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just saw someone that looked like you and when they spoke in the third person they would call themselves Misaka."

"..."

She clearly looked distressed. I decided to drop it and send them on their way. Now all that was left to do was to get better.


	11. Chapter 10: After the Storm

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic D:

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 10: After the Storm

Wednesday, September 17

"Looks like you're ready to leave," Heaven Canceler said.

"Really? It's only been a few days," Joe asked.

"Yes, but remember that we put you in that tube; that should increase the regenerative ability of the human body, also you haven't been walking so you may be a little off balance."

"Alright, so am I free to go?"

"Yeah, you can leave anytime you want."

I saw no reason to stay any longer, so it would be best to leave. Like Heaven Canceler said, it was difficult to move, but I adapted quickly and was on my way out. I haven't seen anyone since Monday when Misaka, Hinagiku, and Nagi came to visit me. Not even Fukiyose who I have an agreement with to give me my homework when I was out. Now I have three days worth of homework to catch up on. While I was caught up in my own thoughts, I bumped into a girl and accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Oh, sorry," Joe began, but he realized he knew this girl and this girl was the last girl he wished he could have bumped into by accident and step on her foot.

"Oh, I see you got better, even good enough to walk mindlessly into a girl and on her foot..."

*Biribiri*

Static erupted from the girl's bangs and zapped me.

"Nice to see you too... Misaka," Joe replied while now on the floor with smoke rising out of his body.

"Jeez, what an idiot,"

"Now now Misaka, wasn't that a little overboard?" Hinagiku stated.

"_A little? What the hell Hinagiku, whose side are you on?_"

"Whatever, at least he will now always watch where he is going."

"_The one time, the one time I walk without thinking._"

I began to stand up. Of course Misaka and Hinagiku were there, but Nagi was a bit further back, trying to stay away from the war zone.

"So what brings you guys here?"

"Well we heard you where leaving today so we thought we would pick you up."

"Oh, well that's awfully nice of you."

"Don't listen to there crap, we're here for another reason," Nagi said.

"_Why must you torture me!_"

"Well, we do have something we need to talk to you about, but how about we start walking."

"Alright then."

We started walking. They were silent for a while. I guess it got awkward with Nagi's outburst.

"Well, onto business," Hinagiku began, "it appears we made a big fuss on Sunday while in the Atrium."

"Like how?"

"All of the subways were delayed, the Atrium itself is now a wreck, there is a huge metal lump in the metal of it and they are having difficulties removing it, most of the tracks are gone now, and so on and so on."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, since Gilbert some how escaped, most of the people involved with the subway are blaming us, so Academy City has offered to arrange an airplane out of here until the problem is solved."

"They can do that."

"It seems so, we have been waiting to talk about this since you are also part of this, so, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I guess all I can do is go home back to America."

"Are you sure? If you want, you can come with Nagi and I since you haven't been in Japan long, and I'm sure you want to see more of it outside of Academy City right?"

"I'd like to, but if Academy City is paying for it, I should go back to visit my parents and brother since I may not get another chance like this anytime soon."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he'd be awfully sore if I had the chance to go back home and decided not to."

"I see, by the way, where in America do you live in?"

"Miami, Florida."

"Ehh," Misaka said, "you live in Florida, home to some of the best beaches."

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Wow, you're pretty lucky."

"Not really, it's like any place with something famous, when you're little it seems to be cool and all, but eventually it becomes nothing and not that interesting, like how if you live in Tokyo you have the Tokyo Tower, but you don't go there at all, right."

"I see your point, but I still wish I could go to the beach, we don't get to go that often here," Hinagiku said.

"I have an idea," Misaka began, "since we can go any place we choose, why don't we go with Biamonte to Florida?"

"_Biamonte... I'm still not used to being referred to as my last name. Wait what did they say... go to Florida with me. Florida equals beaches. Beaches equals bathing suits. Bathing suits plus Hinagiku, Misaka, and Na-... Hinagiku and Misaka equals... Yes! But I can't look ecstatic, if I did, they would see me as a pervert. I need to be calm._"

"I'm fine with that, I need to see if my parents are okay with it first though."

"W-What do you mean, you don't mean we are going to be living with you?"

"_Damn it._"

"Well we have an extra room so I thought you three could share it."

"I guess we could..." Hinagiku started.

"No way, why should I live at shabby house when I could stay at a 5-star hotel!" Nagi exclaimed.

I glanced over to her. While we were talking, she had a PSP in her hands playing some sort of game.

"_I won't let you ruin my plan!_"

"Well Nagi, I have an Xbox 360, a PS2, and a PS3 at my house, do 5-star hotels have those consoles?"

"... I say we should go with Joe to his house, our dorm doesn't allow consoles and I need my fix."

"_Just as planned._"

"Well then, I guess this is settled then."

"Hold on," Misaka started, "if I'm going to go outside of the country, I should at least tell my mom."

"Yeah, me too," Hinagiku toned in.

"Go right ahead."

Hinagiku and Misaka stepped away to call their mothers.

"I know your plan," Nagi said as she started to walk towards me, "you just want to see them in their bathing suits don't you."

"You know what, lying is going to bite me in the ass later, so yes, I do want to see them in their bathing suits... Now I beg of you please don't tell them that," I said as I began begging to her.

"Don't worry, I don't care about stuff like that, and besides, I get to use your gaming consoles."

"_Thank god that was a close one._" I thought.

"Ehhh, you can't be serious Mom!" Misaka yelled from quite a distance.

"What's going on?"

Misaka began to walk this way and said while trying to hold back her embarrassment, "I-if it is alright with you, can my mom come with us?"

"... You have got to be kidding me..."

"I wish I was, she said she has never been to America before and wants to come with me."

"Umm... I guess she can come..." I said trying to make this conversation less awkward.

"Al-alright then, I'll go tell her," Misaka said as she once again went off. Now Hinagiku was walking over here.

"Don't tell me your mom wants to come too."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Never mind, so is it okay with your parents?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"What about you Nagi?"

"I guess I have to talk to Maria and Hayate, but I'll do that later."

"I'm back," Misaka said as she returned.

"So now all of this is sorted out, right?"

"Yeah, we leave tomorrow."

"Alright then."

"Now that that is out of the way I want to ask you something." Misaka continued.

"Go ahead."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Huh?"

"YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT GUY WHEN WE COULDN'T DO A SINLE THING!"

"Oh yeah, I did didn't I."

"Alright, I know you were hit pretty hard back then, but you have to remember that at least."

"I know, I know."

"So, tell us, why can you use your powers now?"

When I heard that, I blushed a little thinking back to how my powers worked.

"_As long as I am alive, I won't let them die!_"

"_Oh god if I say that they will totally think I am some sort of pansy or something!_"

"I just realized my personal reality, nothing more, nothing less."

"Alright, so what is your power?"

"... That is a good question."

"You're kidding me right! You don't even know your own power!"

"Heaven Canceler said that later I can test it out properly, but until then he said I shouldn't use it."

"Alright alright, so now what?"

"Do you three have your passports?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"... Shouldn't you go get them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Misaka said, "see you later."

"See ya later," I said as I left the three girls.

"Man, now I have to have more absences from school, it's going to be a pain to do all that work."

Just a little farther and I will be back home. Just one more turn.

"Ouf."

I ran into a girl, just my luck.

"I'm sorry, let me help you up."

As I said that I realized I knew the person. It was Fukiyose.

"Oh, long time no see, Fuki."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"I can't, it seems it has developed into a habit."

"Well make it a habit to get rid of that habit."

"I don't think that is how habits work Fuki"

"You well know what I mean, now help me up."

"Alright then."

And so I helped her up, but not without messing with her a bit. As I pulled her up, I pretended to get off balanced, so it seemed like I would fall on top of her. She then released the cutest "Eeep!" sound ever imagined.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That was really cute of you."

"Shut up you piece of shit," she said as she realized what I did.

"It was worth it."

"Anyways, I left your homework in your mailbox."

"Ohh, how cute, you're keeping up your end of the agreement."

"I know, I must be crazy."

The enjoyment from teasing Fuki must be one of life's greatest mysteries.

"Well anyways, thanks for delivering my assignments to me everyday since I was out."

"No problem, I would have delivered them to your hospital, but I didn't know which one it was."

"It doesn't matter."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually..."

"Oh no."

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go back to America."

"Why."

"You probably heard about the subway incident a few days ago."

"Yeah, and let me guess, that was your doing."

"Somewhat, anyways Academy City needs me to leave for a few days."

"Alright, I heard that there were a total of four students involved with this, if you're one of them, who are the other three?"

"Oh yeah, they're not important."

"Biamonte, you better tell me this instant."

"Well... Okay, these three girls from Tokiwadai, but don't get the wrong idea, they were just showing me around the city."

"Don't worry I won't get the wrong idea, you playboy."

"_Damnit, she got the wrong idea, or she's teasing me now, great._"

"Well since I am a playboy now, they are also going to America with me, and they will be staying at my house, in Miami, Florida, with beaches, where girls normally wear various forms of bathing suits."

With my last remark, you could see the rage building up in her, her delicious rage.

"I can see you are mad, am I right?"

"Alright Biamonte, I swear, if you do anything with those girls, I will personally make your life a living hell on earth."

"Yeah I know, I know."

"Just make sure you know that, see you later."

"See ya."

What a good day, I get to go back to America with Misaka, Hinagiku, and Nagi, I teased Fuki to know end, and now I just need to tell my parents. My parents... my parents... Oh shit! My parents! My house! My brother! Oh god I never thought of this, those three are going to meet my family! I was so wrapped up in my happiness that failed to see how a this was a terrible mistake, a terrible, terrible mistake. Oh god I need to call them when I get home.


	12. Chapter 11: Reunion

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic D:

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 11: Reunion

Thursday, September 18

Today is the day. It's been about two or three weeks since I last saw my family back in America, and somehow I'm going to be visiting them. Along with that I am bringing three girls with me. This cannot end well. We boarded the plane with no problems. I was a little fidgety on the plane ever since the incident at my old school with the terrorists. We landed in Florida a few hours later. It was morning in America. My parents picked us up in our van and luckily we all could fit in with the exception of my brother who stayed home. The first embarrassment I had to endure was when my mom hugged me for a good 30 seconds. Now this when everything turns to shit. I was pretty much sweating as if I just ran a marathon in the summer in the Sahara Desert. If my parents said anything embarrassing about me, I would be screwed, badly. It was going pretty well until my brilliant mom decided to break the ice.

"**I heard one of your mothers will also be here, why wasn't she with you?**"

She forgot that they don't speak English.

"**It was Misaka's mother, she will be here tomorrow,**" Hinagiku said in near perfect English. I was baffled beyond comprehension.

"**You know English?**"

"**Yeah, our previous school had us learn various languages, English is the one I am most familiar with, but I can speak a little Spanish, French, Russian, Italian, and German.**"

Once again, I was baffled.

"**That's just me, Nagi on the other hand knows all of those languages completely and also knows others like Greek and Latin.**"

I was baffled for a third time.

"What about you Misaka?"

"**I can speak enough English to get by.**"

Well damn. I did not expect this at all. I guess this is what it means to attend Tokiwadai.

The rest of the car ride home was mostly silent. The three girls were mostly looking outside, especially Misaka. She probably never has seen this many trees and other plants along a highway, let alone a street. We didn't go straight to my home. We actually dropped off the girls at a nearby hotel for them to stay the night because I told them we had to prepare the house. In reality, I needed time to get rid of anything that would be potentially embarrassing. I also had to "train" my family to not do anything embarrassing either. Even though this will be my greatest trial so far, I was glad to be home.

Next morning we picked up the girls from the hotel and went to the airport again to pick up Misaka's mother. Wow. Has anyone ever mentioned that she looks like she could be Misaka's sister. This trip is getting better and better by the minute, or worse, I honestly can't tell. Immediately upon seeing us, she came running over and gave her only daughter a mixture of a friendly, mature embrace and a pro-wrestler-like bear hug.

"Oh Mikoto, it's been so long!"

"Ugh... Mom, stop that!"

"_Dohoho, I'll make sure to remember this. After all, my favorite pastime is teasing girls._"

"Oh, you must be the parents of the boy Mikoto met, thank you for letting us stay with you," Misaka's mom said as she bowed.

"..."

"Umm, they don't speak Japanese."

Misaka's mother grew extremely red at her blunder.

"Umm... **I am sorry for that... I am Misaka's mother, and you are the parents of the boy she knows.**"

Wow. I guess you can't really say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in this case.

"**Joe, act as a translator,**" my mother asked.

"Alright."

After many exhausting dialogues, both parties got the jist of what each other were saying. We found out her name is Misuzu Misaka. With that done with, we once again drove to my family's home. It looked like a typical American home since I hid all of my anime and manga. I didn't want them to think that I am some sort of japanophile or something. My brother came to greet us.

"**Hello, I'm Nicholas, but please call me Nick, nice to meet you.**"

… Jesus Christ Nick, I thought at least you would remember they were Japanese.

"**It's nice to meet you Nick,**" Hinagiku replied.

You lucked out Nick.

"**Yeah nice to meet you, **where are your games?"

"Over there," I said as I pointed to a T.V.

"You'll know where I'll be..."

"**Hold on Nagi, you can't come barging into other people's homes and doing what you want, and you can at least say something in English,**" Hinagiku scolded.

"Fine... **Joe, can I please use your gaming systems?**"

"**Later, first we need to figure out sleeping arrangements.**"

"**You're right, sleeping on the floor would be bothersome.**"

"_**You were thinking of doing that, seriously.**_"

"**Well we have to places for you to sleep, in the guest room in the back that is connected to the garage, or the living room sofa.**"

"**A living room sofa? Isn't it a little rude to put your guest on a couch.**" Hinagiku interrupted.

"**Don't worry, it folds out so it's basically a bed.**"

"**That's besides the point, I mean, we're are women, and we deserve our privacy.**"

"**I agree with you, that's why I put Mikoto and Mrs. Misaka in the the guest room and you two are going to be out in the living room.**"

"**What a minute-**" Hinagiku started, but then Misaka intervened.

"Mi-Mikoto, were do you get off calling me that!"

"Why not, you don't seem mad when Mrs. Misaka calls you that."

"Mrs. Misaka?"

"Yeah, your mother, it would be weird if I called your mom by her first name, right, and I can't call you both Misaka."

"Well... I suppose so"

"**Now Biamonte, why am I going to be sleeping on a fold-out couch?**" Hinagiku questioned.

"**Last time I checked, a chest that small doesn't belong on a woman's body."**

I would just like to clarify this, that was totally worth every single beating I was about to earn.

*****Slap*

Yup. Still worth it.

"You're lucky that's the only thing I am going to do to you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"**But, what about, you know... using... the bathroom and stuff.**"

"**There's a bathroom in the hall, I use it too so I guess we need to share it."**

"Hmph!** Fine.** **Anyways, if Misaka and her mother are going to be in the guest room, then I guess it can't be helped.**"

Oi! Where did that calm demeanor come from.

"**Alright, I hope now everything is settled.**" I continued.

"**Yep.**"

"**Guess so.**"

"**Pretty much.**"

"**I don't see why it isn't.**"

Nothing else really happened. Immediately after Nagi finished unpacking, she was right at the consoles playing games. I didn't really see much of Misaka or her mother after. I think Hinagiku was trying to avoid me because of my comment.

Next morning I woke up at 9 o'clock. That's the time I usually wake up on a day off. I walked normally to the bathroom like I would do any day. Opened the door. See a naked chick. No wait, that's pretty unusual. It seems I failed to remember that I was going to have to live with a few girls for the next few days. Unsurprisingly, it was Hinagiku. The one girl that was still sore at me for making fun of her breasts the day before. I could already see Hinagiku's face turning the brightest shade of red imaginable. I just have to say this, it's not like I didn't expect this would happen eventually, now you know why I tried so hard to get them to stay here.

"_I knew this day would come, thank you God. I have learned well from all of the eroge and galge I have played to know exactly what to do. I will not be Generic Harem Lead #9573! I will win!_"

I kneeled on the floor and lowered my head to the ground.

"I'M SORRY! I NEVER INTENDED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I said as I quickly shut the door.

"_Crisis averted._"

It was silent for a few minutes. Too silent. Finally the door opened with a fully clothed Hinagiku.

*PHUMP*

Yes. PHUMP is the sound of my nose and or jaw possibly breaking.

"You despicable pervert! I knew coming here was a bad idea, but I thought you had more self control. Well, I guess I was wrong!"

"Wait Hinagiku."

"Don't even bother calling me that anymore."

"Wait, I'm sorry."

"It's a little to late for that."

"No really, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"_Yesterday, wait, he remembered. I thought he would have brushed that aside,_" she thought

"And I'm really sorry about walking into the bathroom while you were changing, I'm not used to living around so many women."

"_Women? But yesterday he said-_"

"Well I guess you're right, I should have been more careful, it's not anyone's fault, lets just say this was water under the bridge," Hinagiku responded.

"Yeah, I'm glad you understand."

"_Just as planned._"

"Well know that that's over with," Hinagiku started to blush, "can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"Were you pleased."

"Eeh."

"O you know what I mean, As a man, were you... happy with what you saw."

"_This is my chance, now I can see what a guy thinks of my breasts and that could help me win over Hayate!_" she thought.

"_Now to put the final stake in the coffin,_" I thought. I made myself start to blush violently.

"I was very happy with what I saw."

"Eeh."

"If I had the chance to again, I would have stared longer, but I knew that would have been wrong and unjust towards you."

"_And there goes that final stake, I can see the ending!_"

Now it was Hinagiku's turn to blush violently. If all was going to go according plan then I will now see-

"Thank you, that means a lot... Joe"

What

Where is my ending?

This isn't my ending.

"Come on, lets go get some breakfast."

"_DDDAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNN!_"

I still have much to learn apparently. Oh well, better luck next time. At least I got her to call me Joe, so it isn't a total loss.

We began to walk towards the kitchen. I peered outside for a second and saw a limo in front of our house.

"Huh?"

"What is it Joe?"

I pointed to the limo.

"You can't be serious..." Hinagiku said as a look of fright mixed with... disgust enveloped her face.

Three girls came out of the limo. All three of them were Japanese. Why am I not surprised. One had purple hair and one of the other ones had periwinkle-colored hair. You know what, after seeing Hinagiku's bright pink hair, no hair color surprises me anymore as well.

"Friends of yours?"

"Yeah. My mom probably told them I would be here."

"There not going to stay here are they?

"I hope not."

They finally got to the door.

"Holy crap. Don't ring the door bell or you'll-" I said as I sprinted to get to the door. I got to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"_THE KEEEEYYYYYY!_"

I swiftly grabbed the key from the nearby table and put it in the lock and...

*RING*

"... wake everyone up..." I said as I finally opened the door.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHO RANG THE DOORBELL?"

"WHY WAS MY SLEEPING INTERUPTED?"

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?"

"..."

"Why would you do this to me?"

"S-Sorry."

Eventually I soothed my parents, brother, and the remaining guests in my home. Now all that was left to do was find out who these three were. I entered the kitchen to find Hinagiku trying to get a glass of water while the three were leeching on to her saying "I missed you!" and such.

"What's going over here."

"Oh nothing, just the usual." Hinagiku said sarcastically.

The periwinkle-haired girl glared at me and said "You seem pretty familiar with Hina American, how do you know her?"

"_Hina, I can use this._"

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first?"

"Alright, I'm Miki Hanabishi, now answer my question!"

"Jeez, I'm Joseph Biamonte, and through some unusual circumstances Hinagiku and few other girls are staying here in my home."

"... I dislike you," Miki said with a look of jealousy.

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Oi, that's not fair Miki, after all we just barged into his house."

"I don't know your name either."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Izumi Segawa."

"And the third girl."

"Risa Asakaze."

"Alright, and why are you here?"

"We were told that Hina was going to be here and we thought that we could take some time off of school to visit her."

"Hey you guys, that is really irresponsible of you!"

"Since when were we responsible."

"Ugh, I guess I can't argue with you there."

"Any ways, what's the plan."

"Huh."

"Yeah, since it is Saturday, aren't you going to the beach or something."

That's right. The beach, Hinagiku, Misaka, bathing suits, it's all coming back to me now.

"Yeah, we should go to the beach today."

"Well we should talk about it with the others."

"Oh come on, of course they would be okay with it."

"Good, when are we leaving?" Miki asked.

"What do you mean"we"."

"We are already here, shouldn't we all go to the beach together?"

"_So that's your plan._"

"Very well. I guess all we can do now is wait for everyone to get up, you guys aren't staying here, right?"

"Why would we, we are staying at a 5-star hotel instead of this hovel."

"_Thank you God!_"

Like I said, all we could do is wait for the others. And now we play the waiting game.


	13. Chapter 12: BEACHO EPISODO!

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic D:

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 12: Generic Beach Episode... Sort of

Saturday, September 20

The long awaited moment has come. It's time for the famous "BEACH EPISODE" that every adolescent male waits for in every anime series. A time to see cute girls doing cute things... in bathing suits. Sadly, the girls will change when we get there, but no worries, time is unimportant. Right now we are in the car on our way to a nearby beach. It's just Misaka, her mom, and Hinagiku with us, my brother, our mother who is driving all of us, and yours truly. Nagi decided to stay at the house and play games and the trio decided to get a head start and meet us there.

In pretty much no time we were there. The beach was fairly crowed, luckily, the trio were here earlier so they must have found a pretty good spot. And I was right. They had a perfect spot right by the water, but still on the dry, warm sand.

"Well, we'll be changing if you need us."

"Alright, we'll be waiting."

"_Oh God this is going to be the best day ever as soon as the girls... and Misaka's mom returns!_"

But that is going to have to wait.

"Hey American, over here."

"What is it Hanabishi?"

"Can you show me were the concession stand is at, I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"Alright, alright, over here."

"You to other American."

"Why am I other American, you might as well call me American #2" Nick replied.

"If that's what you want American #2."

"Shoot."

The concession stand was not far away, but it was out of earshot of our spot. Luckily no one was in line.

"I would like a shaved ice."

"Alright. Oh, it appears our ice is in the back of the store, and I can't leave my position."

"Oh come on, you just have to take like ten steps."

"Sorry, I can't leave this spot, but if you two can go to the back and get the bag of ice, I'll be more than happy to make you a shaved ice."

"Alright I'll just go, I'm pretty strong and I bet I could lift it by myself."

"No I mean it is a huge bag because we buy most of our stuff in bulk."

"Why would you buy ice in bulk?"

"We don't make that much money."

"Alright, alright, **come on Nick**."

We headed to the back of the store, and just like he said, there was a bag of ice just sitting there.

"**This seems awfully suspicious,**" Nick said.

"**Never mind that, lets get the ice. Actually, now that I think about it, why did that guy speak Japanese?**"

I took a step forward. The sand below my foot began to give way.

"**IT'S A TRAP, RUN NICK RUN!**"

Nick leaped away from me... just to also land in a pit as well."

"**What the fu-**" I was about to say, but Miki began walking over to us after she handed a wad of money to her associate.

"Looks like you fell for my trap."

"Why would you do this."

"BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF GAZING UPON HINA'S BODY."

"What."

"You heard me, as long as Hina is in a bathing suit, you will remain where you are."

"YOU MONSTER, HOW DARE YOU RID A MAN OF ONE OF HIS GREAT DESIRES!"

"SEE, YOUR LUSTFUL EYES ARE SIMPLY A WASTE ON HINA'S BEAUTY!"

"GODAMMIT!"

"FAREWELL MONGRELS!" She said as she left us.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"**Now what.**"

"**Despair that's what.**"

"**Oh come on Joe, it's not that bad that.**"

"**No Nick, it is that bad, this may be my only chance to see Hinagiku and Misaka in their swimsuits.**"

"**Since when were you such a pervert?**"

"**Japan changes a person Nick.**"

"**Whatever.**"

"..."

"..."

"**So how is everyone, like Manuel and Steven.**"

Manuel and Steven are my best friends from America. Before going to Academy City, I would always hang out with them. We don't talk that much since Japan and America are in different time zones. I would tell them I came to America, but I figured it would only hurt them because I would be leaving soon. (Just letting everyone know, all of this useless information I'm giving you about Joe's school and his friends will be brought up again and be important, just saying that know.)

"**They're fine, I haven't really had the chance to really talk to them while you were gone though.**"

"**Alright, how is school going for you?**"

"**Same as usual, except they are being more strict, like they are trying to make an army or something.**"

"**I see...**"

"**How's Japan?**"

"**Pretty good. I live by myself in a dorm.**"

"**Cool. By the way, how do you know those three?**"

The dreaded question finally arrived.

"**Well, lets see... Two of them are also transfer students and the third one is a classmate of one of ****them.**"

"**Alright, why are they here with you?**"

"**Well... It's a long story.**"

"**In case you haven't noticed we are stuck in two sand pits with no signs of getting out, I think we have time.**"

"**Alright, just don't tell anyone I said this, especially to Mom or Dad, if they found out, I would be out of Academy City in a second.**"

And so I told him the whole story. How we were attacked by a super powered pedophile and how I some how mastered my powers.

"**Wow, that's crazy.**"

"**You're telling me, I still can't believe my normal, average life became something out of a shonen manga in a few months.**"

"**So what exactly is your power, from what you explained, it sounded you were like Superman or something.**"

"**Okay, but I need you to keep this a secret from the girls, I want to keep this as a secret for a while longer.**"

"**Alright, you're killing me with the anticipation.**"

"**Okay, my power...**"

Nick gazed in anticipation.

"**is to...**"

He continued to gaze.

"**control...**"

His eyes looked like they would come out of his eyes with his concentration on my words.

"**Gravity!**"

"... **That's it.**"

"**What do you mean, I thinks that is pretty damn cool.**"

"**Yeah it is, but with all of my anticipation, I was hoping for something more like "I can make tiny ****nuclear explosions by cutting atoms in half and reducing the spread of the explosion to accelerate my body so I can go at the speed of sound" or something along those lines.**"

"**I'm pretty sure that isn't possible.**"

"**Anyways, explain your powers since I have no idea how gravity can make you as fast as a speeding bullet.**"

"**Alright, you know how gravity is the force that drags us down towards the earth's core.**"

"**Yeah.**"

"**Well with my powers, I can select a point within the diameter of my body and create that force, as if I was creating the gravitational force of a planet.**"

"**Alright, so that's why you can glide and stuff, you just constantly create a new point of gravitation in front of you.**"

"**Yeah, I can also supposedly push things instead of pull, but I haven't figured that out yet.**"

"**Wow, it's hard to believe my brother can be that powerful. Hey wait a minute, why don't you use your powers so we can escape?**"

"**Heaven Canceler told me not to use my powers, and they gave Misaka and I vaccines to disable our powers while we were on vacation.**"

"**Well that sucks for us.**"

"**Yeah, no kidding.**"

"..."

"..."

"**Have you met anyone else besides those three in Academy City?**"

"**Well there is Hayate, Kamijou, Yuji, Shana, Aogami and Tsuchimikado, and Fuki.**"

"**Oh who's this Fuki, I know I know barely anything about Japan, but I at least know that sounds like a nickname of some sort, so who is the girl?**"

"**It's not like that, I mostly gave her the nickname to tease her.**"

"**Why do you tease her, that sort of seems out of character for you.**"

"**Because it is one of the miracles of the universe!**" I said with enthusiasm sparkling in my eyes.

"**Well... Alright then...**"

And so we waited. And waited. And waited. Minutes became hours. Hours became days. Days became years! Actually it's still at "minutes became hours." but if felt like it has been years. It was around dusk when I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"**YOU GOTTA BE BULLSHITTING ME! HOW LONG CAN A GROUP OF GIRLS SPEND ON A BEACH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT GIRL, SHE'S DEAD!**"

"**Calm down Joe, there is no point in getting mad now.**"

"**Well let us see about that.**"

With sheer power and will, I began to crawl out of the sand. It wasn't graceful or anything but slowly and surely I was getting there. Again with sheer power and will I leaped into the air like a swan. As soon as my foot touched the white, warm sand, I sunk into another one. I began to spit out various curses that would make this fanfic rated M.

"**Done yet?**"

"**Yeah, pretty much.**"

As soon as I said that, a shadow emerged from the front of the shack. It was Hanabishi.

"Alright, we're done."

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

"Oi, I don't have to get you guys out you know."

"I'm sorry, please get us out."

"That's more like it, but before you get out, I have a proposition for you American."

"What is it?"

"I have a incredibly rare picture of Hina from today with me at the moment and I will give it to you if you never mention that you two were forced to be here against your will."

"Ah I see, you're afraid that we will tell everyone this incident when we regroup with them, well I'll tell you missy, it ain't gonna be that ea-" I was saying until I got a good look of the photo. It was of Hinagiku in a red bikini and the back of it was almost completely untied that looked like some sort of wardrobe malfunction.

"_THIS IS THE MIRACLE OF THE UNIVERSE!_"

"Okay you win, I won't tell anyone of what happened here today as long as I get that picture."

"Your brother has to agree too."

I turned towards Nick.

"**Okay Nick, you are gonna have to agree to tell no one of what happened today, got it.**"

"**Why?**"

"**Listen well and listen good, it doesn't matter why, you just have to agree, or I will fly back here and kick your ass around the world, got that.**"

"**Good God, fine I got it.**"

"He agrees."

"Good. Risa, Izumi."

The two other girls lifted us out of the sand and made sure we didn't fall into anymore traps. Afterward I eagerly did my business with Hanabishi.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Like wise, I wasn't even going to bother with telling them since they would probably wouldn't even believe me, so it looks like the joke is on you."

"Not really, Hina would totally expect something like this from me, so really, the joke is on you."

"...Damn."

We started to head back towards the group. As soon as we got back, we were bombarded with questions and accusations.

"You're horrible Joe, why did you just leave us like that?"

"Well it wasn't my-" I began to say, but I then saw Hanabishi with a pair of scissors with her.

"_My photo!_"

"You're right I'm sorry."

"Whatever, I'll forgive you for now."

Anyways, after that tussle, we headed back home. Nothing else happened for the rest of the day until late at night, around ten o'clock. I was on the computer, looking up videos on Youtube, browsing 4chan, the usual. Suddenly, Hinagiku came over in here pajamas.

"Are you going to bed already."

"Yeah, we have a early flight tomorrow in case you have forgotten."

"Oh right, wow, that's a bummer."

"Anyways, I want to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"First of all, I'm not an idiot, I knew you were lying earlier about leaving us behind."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like I said, I'm not an idiot, so the question is, why did you leave?"

"Well, I guess it's safe to tell you now, but just don't tell Hanabishi."

"I figured it would have to do with her, so what did she do."

"Well, I guess she left for the beach earlier than us to leave traps in this one spot and bribing a worker to guide us there. And so my brother and I fell for her trap and we were stuck there for the whole day."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You don't believe me."

"No, I do believe you, I'm just amazed Miki would do something like that."

"Oh thank God!"

"Now the question is why she was doing that."

"She said something about my eyes would soil your beauty or something."

"Yeah, that sounds like her. Actually I have another question."

"What."

"Why did you keep silent about it?"

"_Shit._"

"Well I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"Joe-kun, I said I wasn't an idiot, now tell me the real reason why."

"_Oh God what do I do, what should I do, doushio? Please don't notice the photo in my pocket._"

"What's that in your pocket."

"No-nothing."

"Yeah right, let me see it."

She leaped over to me and tried to get her hand in my pocket. With the combination of her light clothing and her pressing her breasts, even though they are flat as a board, against my chest trying to get the photo. When her I made contact with her breasts, I froze up.

"_Damn you adolescent body and not being sexually prepared._"

She grabbed the photo out of my pocket.

"_Shit, damn, crap, any other curses I can do while still maintaining a T-rated fanfic._"

She began to look at the photo and started to blush wildly. She then shredded it to pieces.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

She began walking back towards the living room/ her bed and said, "Pervert."

"... Damn."

LORD OF IRON ARC: END

NEXT ARC: DAIHASEISAI FESTIVAL


	14. Chapter 13: Peace

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic D:

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 14: Daihaseisai Part 1

Monday, September 22

Academy City once again is holding its sports festival, the Daihaseisai. It is a week long event. This event allows visitors from outside of Academy City to visit their children or siblings who are enrolled here. My family would have visited, but due to economic problems, they couldn't come. At least there is no school during this week.

"Hey! Joe, we're going!" Fukiyose called, interrupting my daydream. It looks like it's time for the first event. The Pole Assault against Tokiwadai. I don't really understand why a high school is going against a middle school. Whatever. I positioned myself in between Fukiyose and Touma. I glanced over to Touma and he looked like he was ran over by a truck.

"Hey, are you okay Kamijou?"

"... Oh... Yeah, I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"What did you do to get this tired?"

"Oh nothing, I just had some prior arranges to attend to yesterday, that's all."

"Well, alright then."

I glanced over to everyone else. They didn't seem exactly "thrilled" that we were going against the 3rd Level 5 in Academy City.

*Bang*

Before I knew it, the signal to start is blasting through everyone's ears. As soon as we no longer heard the gunshot, flurries of energy shots and waves were coming our way. I was able to avoid them even without my powers, but then ahead of me, I saw a spark of energy with a coin in the center.

"_Aw crap._"

I was about to activate my powers when someone's hand came in front of me. The person's hand stopped the electrified coin.

"Thanks Kamijou," I said. He then murmured, "Damnit Misaka, can't you hold back a little."

Now that I think about it, the only person that comes to mind that can do that is Misaka.

… Wait... Misaka... That means Hinagiku and Nagi are also possibly here since this competition has half of the school competing together. But that doesn't matter right now. Only Touma and I can possibly go against a Level 5. I gazed forward and saw Misaka alone running over here.

"It looks like their strategy is to send their strongest over and make quick work of the Level 0's." Hayate said.

"Well there is something wrong with that plan, not all of us are Level 0's." I remarked.

Using my powers, I dashed, well, more like glided over to Misaka. I stopped mere inches away from her face.

"Sup."

"Tsk, so you can use your powers now."

"Yeah, pretty much, it would be a smart idea to run now, you saw what I did to the pedo, now run, run now."

"Good luck trying to make me do that!" She exclaimed as she readied her electrified fist. As she launched her attack, I readied my own fist. Our fists collided. Unfortunately, since her's was electrified, I cringed at the end and my arm gave way.

"Is that all you got?"

"Not even close," I said as I readied my fist again. This time I was prepared. I manipulated the gravity around me to expel all matter away from a specific point within the range of my fist. Since that area will lack any matter, it will try to fill it up with any other form of matter, including my fist and her stomach. It was my Sure-fire Fist (Name subjected to change). No matter how she would try to dodge it, at that range her body would be pulled into the area I designated.

"Take this!" I yelled as my fist connected to her stomach. With this she would go flying.

!

She's not flying, why is she in the same place? Then I noticed it. My drill that I have around my neck. It's made of metal. She's using her magnetism! Before I knew it her electrified fist collided into my face.

"Come on Joe, you're gonna have to do better than that to beat a Level 5."

"Yeah, I guess cheap tricks aren't going to work on you."

My teammates were fighting just as hard as I was. Most of them were able to get past Misaka, but now they are stuck trying to plow through half of Tokiwadai's students.

"_I can't waste anymore time, they need me. Okay I need to think of a technique that can beat her in one shot... or multiple shots, that's it!_"

I dashed towards her again and readied my fists. She saw my stance and knew what was coming. I prepared my Sure-fire Fist (Name subjected to change) while she prepared her magnetism. I unleashed my fury. Everything was repeating again. Misaka readied her fist now.

"I am the bone of my fist..."

"Steel is my palm and fire is my grasp..."

"_Wait, what is this?_" Misaka thought.

"I have created over a thousand fists..."

"Unknown to Loss, nor known to Victory..."

"_Wait, this sounds familiar._"

"Have withstood pain to create many fists..."

"Yet, those hands will never hold anything..."

"Oh God! I know what this is!"

"So as I pray, Unlimited Fist Works."

Thankfully, she was still using her magnetism. I retracted my fist and launched my other one. I repeated my Sure-fire Fist (Name subjected to change) for another eight volleys before she stopped using her magnetism. She was blown away, but since I am not that cruel, the hit should only send her a few feet and simply just knock the wind out of her. Now it's time to rejoin with the others. Sadly, most of them were wiped out. Some of the few that were still standing were Hayate, Shana, Yuji, Touma and Fukiyose. Hayate was the only one really doing anything other than dodging.

"Nice going Hayate."

"Good job yourself, you were able to take down the 3rd Level 5 in Academy City."

"I just caught her by surprised, and she'll be back any second, we need to finish them now."

"Right."

Hayate and I divided.

"_So far so good._"

Shortly after our separation we each defeated about ten more espers. Then suddenly a girl screeched, "HAYATE!"

"Huh, Shana was that you?" Hayate asked.

"No it wasn't."

"No, it was me!" Nagi yelled.

"Ojou-sama, what is it?"

"Why are you opposing my team, isn't that like opposing your master."

"But!"

"No buts, I think you know what to do."

Hayate turned towards us.

"Sorry everyone, but I can't resist my Ojou-sama's orders," He said as we witnessed what a true demon looks like.

At that moment, I "teleported" meaning I quickly glided behind Hayate.

"NOPE!"

While in mid-air I did a round house kick that landed right at the side of his head. He didn't even flinch.

"Good job Joe, but not good enough," Hayate said as he grabbed my leg and flung me towards the others. Luckily I was able to stop a few feet away from them.

"Well isn't this just wonderful."

As soon as I said that, we could all hear screams from the other side of the stadium. Apparently some Tokiwadai students slipped past us and reached the other side.

"_Crap!_"

"Guys, I'll go and defend, try to defeat Hayate and the rest."

Without hearing their reply I dashed to the other side of the stadium. Once I got there, I realized something. It wasn't a group of espers that infiltrated our side. It was a single Level 0.

"Oh, there you are Joe." Hinagiku said with her sword slung on her shoulder.

"Aw crap, I have to go against you too."

"Yup, and it won't be easy; by the way, what do you mean by "too"."

"I already defeated Misaka." 

"Oh did you now." A voice from behind me said.

"No way."

"Yes way." Misaka said. I turned over to her and saw she was holding a coin.

"_I have a really bad feeling about this._"

*Biri Biri*

She launched her railgun. Out of instincts I held my hand out to protect myself. Then I realized, what I could do. When the coin got in my reach, I used my powers to stop it in place by creating me barrier that I used to protect the three girls beforehand and redirected the coin back towards Misaka. When I fired it back at Misaka, she once again used her magnetism to target me again. I then redirected it back to her. This went on for a few more volleys before I noticed that Hinagiku was approaching me from behind. This time I redirected the coin at Hinagiku's sword. It shattered instantly.

"Are you serious, I just had this repaired."

"Sorry!"

Now that I've dealt with Hinagiku, all that's left is Misaka. She pulled out another coin from her pocket.

"I don't think so!"

I tackled her to ground trying to grab her coin. In the position I landed in, a spectator can say this was a little... suggestive.

"Give me the damn coin!"

"No way you... you... you pervert."

"Oh come on, are still bent up on what happened in America?"

"No! Don't you realize what you are doing!"

"...Oh... You're shitting me right, we are in the middle of battle, and all you can think about is how I'm on top of you."

"Of course you idiot!"

I then remembered we **were** in the middle of a fight. I stood up and elbowed her in the stomach while she was down.

"I hope you'll forgive me for this later," I said to Misaka, who once again has the wind knocked out of her. I glanced over to Hinagiku who was approaching our pole. I once again "telaported" in front of Hinagiku.

"Now Hinagiku, I don't think it is such a good idea to go get that pole now is it, after all, isn't one of your friends out there lying on the grass, gasping for air."

"You're despicable."

"I aim to please." I said with a bow.

She went to help Misaka, knowing full well what I would do to her if she got any closer to that pole. Now that I think about it, how is everyone dealing with Hayate. I glanced over towards everyone else. The only one standing amongst them was Touma.

"Damn, if Hayate can handle all of them, I may just have to settle this with one hit."

I began dashing towards their side of the field. Now that Misaka has been dealt with, I can use the air for travel. Around half way down the field I jumped. With my velocity I reached the other side of field while still in the air. I grabbed onto the pole and began my descent onto the hard earth. With that, we won. Sadly, I was the only one who really noticed besides Hayate who was on the other team at this point. Now, it was time. I walked up to Hayate and yelled,"You piece of shit, who the hell told you to switch sides."

"Ojou-sama did." 

"HAYATEEEEEEEE!" I yelled as I punched him without my powers active. This time I actually did hurt him and sent him flying on to the grass.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that you would be okay like before."

"Yeah, me too, I wonder what happened."

Away from us, Touma just stood there.

"_What was that just now, why did Imagine Breaker activate when I touched Hayate during the fight. Imagine Breaker only activates when I touch a magician or an esper. I know Hayate isn't an esper, so does that make him a magician?"_

Off to the side of the field, Tsuchimikado was talking into a cellphone away from the war zone.

"Don't worry Kamiyan, I saw what happened. Send them in."


	15. Chapter 14: Daihaseisai Part 1

To Aru Shakugan no Gotoku!

I own **nothing** in this fanfic D:

*_italics_ = thought, **bold** = English

Chapter 14: Daihaseisai Part 1

Monday, September 22

Academy City once again is holding its sports festival, the Daihaseisai. It is a week long event. This event allows visitors from outside of Academy City to visit their children or siblings who are enrolled here. My family would have visited, but due to economic problems, they couldn't come. At least there is no school during this week.

"Hey! Joe-kun, we're going!" Fukiyose called, interrupting my daydream. It looks like it's time for the first event. The Pole Assault against Tokiwadai. I don't really understand why a high school is going against a middle school. Whatever. I positioned myself in between Fukiyose and Touma. I glanced over to Touma and he looked like he was ran over by a truck.

"Hey, are you okay Kamijou?"

"... Oh... Yeah, I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"What did you do to get this tired?"

"Oh nothing, I just had some prior arranges to attend to yesterday, that's all."

"Well, alright then."

I glanced over to everyone else. They didn't seem exactly "thrilled" that we were going against the 3rd Level 5 in Academy City.

*Bang*

Before I knew it, the signal to start is blasting through everyone's ears. As soon as we no longer heard the gunshot, flurries of energy shots and waves were coming our way. I was able to avoid them even without my powers, but then ahead of me, I saw a spark of energy with a coin in the center.

"_Aw crap._"

I was about to activate my powers when someone's hand came in front of me. The person's hand stopped the electrified coin.

"Thanks Kamijou," I said. He then murmured, "Damnit Misaka, can't you hold back a little."

Now that I think about it, the only person that comes to mind that can do that is Misaka.

… Wait... Misaka... That means Hinagiku and Nagi are also possibly here since this competition has half of the school competing together. But that doesn't matter right now. Only Touma and I can possibly go against a Level 5. I gazed forward and saw Misaka alone running over here.

"It looks like their strategy is to send their strongest over and make quick work of the Level 0's." Hayate said.

"Well there is something wrong with that plan, not all of us are Level 0's." I remarked.

Using my powers, I dashed, well, more like glided over to Misaka. I stopped mere inches away from her face.

"Sup."

"Tsk, so you can use your powers now."

"Yeah, pretty much, it would be a smart idea to run now, you saw what I did to the pedo, now run, run now."

"Good luck trying to make me do that!" She exclaimed as she readied her electrified fist. As she launched her attack, I readied my own fist. Our fists collided. Unfortunately, since her's was electrified, I cringed at the end and my arm gave way.

"Is that all you got?"

"Not even close," I said as I readied my fist again. This time I was prepared. I manipulated the gravity around me to expel all matter away from a specific point within the range of my fist. Since that area will lack any matter, it will try to fill it up with any other form of matter, including my fist and her stomach. It was my Sure-fire Fist (Name subjected to change). No matter how she would try to dodge it, at that range her body would be pulled into the area I designated.

"Take this!" I yelled as my fist connected to her stomach. With this she would go flying.

!

She's not flying, why is she in the same place? Then I noticed it. My drill that I have around my neck. It's made of metal. She's using her magnetism! Before I knew it her electrified fist collided into my face.

"Come on Biamonte-san, you're gonna have to do better than to beat a Level 5."

"Yeah, I guess cheap tricks aren't going to work on you."

My teammates were fighting just as hard as I was. Most of them were able to get past Misaka, but now they are stuck trying to plow through half of Tokiwadai students.

"_I can't waste anymore time, they need me. Okay I need to think of a technique that can beat her in one shot... or multiple shots, that's it!_"

I dashed towards her again and readied my fists. She saw my stance and knew what was coming. I prepared my Sure-fire Fist (Name subjected to change) while she prepared her magnetism. I unleashed my fury. Everything was repeating again. Misaka readied her fist now.

"That won't work this time! Prepare yourself for, Unlimited Fist Works."

Thankfully, she was still using her magnetism. I retracted my fist and launched my other one. I repeated my Sure-fire Fist (Name subjected to change) for another eight volleys before she stopped using her magnetism. She was blown away, but since I am not that cruel, the hit should only send her a few feet and simply just knock the wind out of her. Now it's time to rejoin with the others. Sadly, most of them were wiped out. Some of the few that were still standing were Hayate, Shana, Yuji, Touma and Fukiyose. Hayate was the only one really doing anything other than dodging.

"Nice going Hayate."

"Good job yourself, you were able to take down the 3rd Level 5 in Academy City."

"I just caught her by surprised, and she'll be back any second, we need to finish them now."

"Right."

Hayate and I divided.

"_So far so good._"

Shortly after our separation we each defeated about ten more espers. Then suddenly a girl screeched, "HAYATE!"

"Huh, Shana was that you?" Hayate asked.

"No it wasn't."

"No, it was me!" Nagi yelled.

"Ojou-sama, what is it?"

"Why are you opposing my team, isn't that like opposing your master."

"But!"

"No buts, I think you know what to do."

Hayate turned towards us.

"Sorry everyone, but I can't resist my Ojou-sama's orders," He said as we witnessed what a true demon looks like.

At that moment, I "teleported" behind Hayate.

"NOPE!"

While in mid-air I did a round house kick that landed right at the side of his head. He didn't even flinch.

"Good job Joe, but not good enough," Hayate said as he grabbed my leg and flung me towards the others. Luckily I was able to stop a few feet away from them.

"Well isn't this just wonderful."

As soon as I said that, we could all hear screams from the other side of the stadium. Apparently some Tokiwadai students slipped past us and reached the other side.

"_Crap!_"

"Guys, I'll go and defend, try to defeat Hayate and the rest."

Without hearing their reply I dashed to the other side of the stadium. Once I got there, I realized something. It wasn't a group of espers that infiltrated our side. It was a single Level 0.

"Oh, there you are Joe-kun." Hinagiku said with her sword slung on her shoulder.

"Aw crap, I have to go against you too."

"Yup, and it won't be easy; by the way, what do you mean by "too"."

"I already beat Misaka." 

"Oh did you now." A voice from behind me said.

"No way."

"Yes way." Misaka said. I turned over to her and saw she was holding a coin.

"_I have a really bad feeling about this._"

*Biri Biri*

She launched her railgun. Out of instincts I held my hand out to protect myself. Then I realized, what I could do. When the coin got in my reach, I used my powers to stop it in place and redirect it towards Misaka. When I fired it back at Misaka, she once again used her magnetism to target me again. I then redirected it back to her. This went on for a few more volleys before I noticed that Hinagiku was approaching me from behind. This time I redirected the coin at Hinagiku's sword. It shattered instantly.

"Are you serious, I just had this repaired."

"Sorry!"

Now that I've dealt with Hinagiku, all that's left is Misaka. She pulled out another coin from her pocket.

"I don't think so!"

I tackled her to ground trying to grab her coin. In the position I landed in, a spectator can say this was a little... suggestive.

"Give me the damn coin!"

"No way you... you... you pervert."

"Oh come on, are still bent up on what happened in America?"

"No! Don't you realize what you are doing!"

"...Oh... I totally didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Yeah right."

I then remembered we were in the middle of a fight. I stood up and elbowed her in the stomach while she was down.

"I hope you'll forgive me for this later," I said to Misaka, who once again has the wind knocked out of her. Now that I think about it, how is everyone dealing with Hayate. I glanced over towards everyone else. The only one standing amongst them was Touma.

"Damn, if Hayate can handle all of them, I may just have to settle this with one hit."

I began dashing towards their side of the field. Around half way I jumped. With my velocity I reached the other side of field while still in the air. I grabbed onto the pole and began my descent onto the hard earth. With that, we won. Sadly, I was the only one who really noticed besides Hayate who was on the other team at this point. Now, it was time. I walked up to Hayate and yelled,"You piece of shit, who the hell told you to switch sides."

"Ojou-sama did." 

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I yelled as I punched him without my powers active. This time I actually did hurt him and sent him flying on to the grass.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that you would be okay like before."

"Yeah, me too, I wonder what happened."

Away from us, Touma just stood there.

"_What was that just now, why did Imagine Breaker activate when I touched Hayate during the fight. Imagine Breaker only activates when I touch a magician or an esper. I know Hayate isn't an esper, so does that make him a magician?"_

Off to the side of the field, Tsuchimikado was talking into a cellphone away from the war zone.

"Don't worry Kamiyan, I saw what happened. Send them in."

Hello once again everyone. I would like everyone to read this, even if you will most likely drop this fanfic next chapter. I have been thinking of doing another fanfic along with this one, but unlike this one, it will be a CYOA, a.k.a. Create-Your-Own-Adventure. A CYOA is pretty self explanatory. I will write a story and in one point of it, I would present the reader with a choice. Now you may be thinking how this could work. Well if I do get enough feedback to do it, I will open a live stream channel on or something and play an anime I have while I write the story. When I post the story with a choice, everyone who is viewing will post what they want and I will continue along that path. After we are done with the chapter, I will post the finished chapter on . I would notify everyone with my youtube account by posting a bulletin for all of my subscribers. So if anyone would like to see this, please message me or write a review with your opinion. I would like everyone to do this. This will last until the next chapter, so I estimate until around Christmas. Once again, farewell my friends.

And the story of life goes on...

-AeroZero404


End file.
